


And When You Get A Choice

by drarry_ismydrug, maraudersarea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, OotP Era, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Freeform, Smut, Top Harry, Top Sirius, Werewolf, order mission, sex education from Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarry_ismydrug/pseuds/drarry_ismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersarea/pseuds/maraudersarea
Summary: Harry Potter might be able to save the entire world but when it comes to Draco Malfoy, things get complicated and impossible. An offer from Sirius changes everything





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to J.K.Rowling.   
I had fun writing this with my friend, I hope you guys enjoy this :)

It was finally the time to begin a new school year for Harry, his 6th year. And here he was again, at King’s cross. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to go to Hogwarts after all things happened in that summer.  
“It’s just …. I really want to stay here with you” Harry said.  
“I know…. And you know, no one wants that more than I do! You’re not saying you’re actually sad about going to Hogwarts, are you?” Sirius smiled.  
“well….” Harry wanted to confirm what Sirius just said but Sirius interrupted him. “No you’re not! Come on! It’s going to be a great year” Sirius said uncertain “You’re with your friends. You’ll have fun and you’ll be safe and if Snivellus annoys you, you just have to call me!”  
“You’re just giving me the same words that Lupin said” Harry gave Sirius a doubtful look  
“Yeah that’s true but Remus…. Remus is always right” Sirius said with some hope in his voice. Harry didn’t want to argue but he still wasn’t sure. Besides, they were both nervous be-cause all looks were on them. Harry could feel how uncomfortable Sirius was.  
“The train leaves soon and I still have to find Ron and Hermione” Harry said and hoped he would convince Sirius “You can go Sirius”  
“I’ll stay with you. Don’t worry” Sirius was still uncomfortable. Last time he was at King’s cross, he came here as a dog with Remus and others and he still was a runaway. This time he walked here himself, although he wasn’t still completely free and out of charge. The trial was still open and they were trying to find proofs and being an illegal animagus wasn’t quite helpful. At least they didn’t put him in prison again. But he was still under watch and couldn’t leave the city.  
“You can go Sirius” Harry didn’t want Sirius to go but he insist-ed “You really should go. We leave soon. Lupin and others are waiting for you to go home safely”  
“Well I’m not a child” Sirius said offended  
“I know…. But it’s ok Sirius. I’ll be ok…. I promise…. I’ll write you everyday “ Harry smiled. Sirius paused, looked around and then nodded. He smiled too, although it was just as fake as Harry’s smile.   
“Take care” he hugged Harry “and if anything happens….”  
“I’ll tell you” Harry said that and left, although it was so hard for him. Now where the hell were Ron and Hermione?  
He tried to find them but in the distance, he saw someone he was hoping not to bump into before their arrival at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.   
“great! All I needed” Harry murmured and even though he told himself not to look at Draco’s direction, he couldn’t help but to search his eyes.  
“Oi Pottah! Where are mudblood and Weasel?? Is the chosen one alone for the first time since first year?” Draco smirked  
“Do not call them that Malfoy… Or you will regret it!” Harry made a fist.  
Draco waved him off and together with Blaise and Pansy they boarded the train.  
Harry sighed. Why did he let Malfoy get on his nerves so easily.  
“Harry!” Harry got snapped back from his Draco thoughts, hugged Hermione and greeted Ron.  
“Where were you?” asked Harry “It’s getting late come on”  
The train was already full and they had to walk further into the train so they can find an empty cabin when Harry saw him again, Malfoy. It looked like he was discussing something and he was pissed.  
“He is going to be in there for god knows how long! No visitors, my mother is devastated and IT IS ALL HIS FAULT!” Malfoy shouted. Blaise and Pansy looked at each other with confusion.  
“Who is he Draco?” Pansy asked   
“You know! Scarhead! The golden boy!... Potter…The-boy-who-lived…” Draco leaned to his sit and look through the window.  
Harry made a fist once again and stepped out of his hiding place before Ron could stop him “Your father is cruel… pathetic… and he deserves what he got! He should get rotted in prison”   
Draco rushed up so fast that Harry didn’t have time to react and he pinned Harry up against the wall. “Don’t you dare say those things about my father!”  
“Or what?” Harry smirked “What are you going to do? Huh? Run to your father? .... oh wait YOU CAN’T”  
Harry saw how he pissed Malfoy off. His lip was trembling and his face white.  
“I’m warning you!” Malfoy was pointing his wand to Harry but they got separated by Blaise and Ron  
“D…raco…. He’s….not….worth… it” said Blaise trying so hard holding Draco  
“calm down Harry” Ron said   
“Harry let’s get out of here” Hermione shouted  
“Besides…” said Blaise, still trying to hold Draco, “He will pay for this…. Somehow”  
“It’s your lucky day potter!” Draco shouted “This thing is not over yet! You son of a bitch”  
Harry tried to reach his wand.  
“Harry NO!” Hermione yelled  
Ron was successful holding Harry this time.  
“I’m going to get ya” Mafoy shouted one last time  
“GOOD! I’M WAITING!” Harry shouted back and finally calmed down when they reached an empty cabin  
“Dude what happened?” Neville looked concerned  
“Malfoy happened!” Harry leaned back and stared through the window. He should have stayed with Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter might be able to save the entire world but when it comes to Draco Malfoy, things get complicated and impossible. An offer from Sirius changes everything

The train finally arrived at Hogwarts and there were carriages waiting for them, the trio jumped up and shared the carriage with some Hufflepuffs. Harry's mind wondered and he thought about what happened at the train. What if he was too harsh on Malfoy, but then he mentally slapped himself Malfoy was a git and his father deserved to be put there. If Malfoy really knew what really happened last year.   
When they stepped into the great hall Harry got in a better mood, Hogwarts had always felt like his second home. Dumbledore greeted everyone back for a new year and clapped his hands. The feast had begun. Ron immediately started to fill his plate and Hermione started to argue about it. Harry took his time and he couldn't help but to search for Malfoy. It seemed like Malfoy was in a better mood and his blue eyes lit up when he was talking to to his fellow Slytherins.  
The next morning at breakfast Harry was about to eat some bacon when the Slytherin boy looked up and they both locked eyes with each other. It was like a staring contest either of them wanting to lose. ”Harry you have to start eating, we have potions class soon” Harry nodded to Hermione not taking his eyes away from Malfoy. ”Harry!” Hermione snapped her fingers and Harry was forced to look at her, in the corner of his eye he saw how Malfoy smirked and started to talk with his friends again. ”Harry do you have everything for the class?” Hermione asked and Harry nodded, ”Hey Potter!” the trio turned around and saw Malfoy, Hermione and Ron gave Harry a look, ”It’s okay I catch up” Harry saw the concerned look on both there faces while they walked down to the dungeons. ”What is it Malfoy..!”  
”I still haven't forgotten the things you said on the train….and you will pay for it!”  
Harry rolled his eyes ”Yeah whatever Malfoy!” Harry was about to leave when he got pinned up against the wall..again. ”Do you think I'm kidding?” Draco grinned ”Well I will make you pay for this”  
Side by side they were running trough the hallways down to potions class, they were trying to get ahead of one another to get the classroom first. They stumbled in and Snape wasn't pleased. ”Mr Potter….Mr Malfoy i do not tolerate late arrivals in my class, sit down so we can continue. The two boys sat down as far from each other as possible. ”Well you will work in pairs the one you sit besides with will be your partner, begin.  
”Okay let’s do this, Malfoy you go and collect all the ingredients ” Draco turned to Harry ”Don’t make me laugh…Potter!” Harry sighed and went up while he did this his arm accidentally brushed against Draco's and he saw how the blond boys cheeks got slightly pinker but he didn't want to piss him off more than he already was so he didn't comment on that. The potions brewing went slow and it didn't help that Draco every five minutes screamed at Harry that he did something wrong. Harry really had to silently count to ten cause he was to tempted to bash his head in or something. Not just because Draco was annoying but he also made Harry nervous. ”Potter your cutting them wrong, let me!” Draco laid a hand on the knife Harry was holding and for a few seconds they locked eyes with each other. ”No Malfoy..i´ll do it stop breathing down my neck every five minutes”. They argued for about five more minutes before Draco accidentally knocked down the cauldron and the hole class went silent.  
”Malfoy what the hell did you do!”, Snape was fast to walk over to the boys examening the situation. ”Well you know what this means….DETENTION!. Draco looked chocked and Harry looked pissed. ”I'm letting all of you…except Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy to leave early.. and don't worry about you stations…Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are going to take care of that”. The rest of the students rushed of leaving Harry and Draco alone. ”If you take half of the classroom and i the other half and we met in the middle” Harry said and gave Draco a cleaning broom, ”Oh how romantic Potter” Draco said while rolling his eyes.  
The two boys started to clean in silence, once in a while they glared at each other and then went back to cleaning. ”You know this is your fault …Potter” Draco said without up, ”if you hadn't put my father in Azkaban... I wouldn't be so distracted there for i wouldn't knocked down the cauldron” Draco finally looked up giving Harry an angry stare. ”Remember what I said on the train..I still stand by that”. Draco rushed over to Harry and made him take the broom. ”Screw you Potter!” Draco stared into Harry's eyes one last time before leaving the classroom. ”Well thank you for making me clean up YOUR mess!”, ”Your very welcome Potter” Draco said with a smirk and Harry heard the echo of his steps when he walked away from the dungeons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter might be able to save the entire world but when it comes to Draco Malfoy, things get complicated and impossible. An offer from Sirius changes everything

The following weeks were going slow and that annoyed Harry, he couldn't focus on any lesson and that Hermione kept reminding him of that, wasn't actually a big help….and his fights with Malfoy were making that even worse. They spent more time in detention rather than studying. And the last quidditch game against Slytherin was a catastrophic and it made Harry feel a bit sorry for Malfoy….cause his situation was clearly more awful. ”But why am I the one who is worried about Malfoy….when I don’t need to be, he deserved what he got” Harry said and the moment he said that his heart twitched a little. ”I'm going to find out what your up to Malfoy” the raven boy thought before he turned to the side and had a dream, a very weird dream, about a blond boy with an annoying look and very blue eyes. After that night Harry began following Draco’s every move. Whenever they sat in the great hall he kept staring at him more than usual, when they sat in potions he sat closer to him hoping he would get anything out of him.Whenever Draco was alone he’d follow him but whenever he was getting close to him, he got either called by his classmates or Malfoy everywhere?” Harry got called by Ron or Hermione. ”Mate why are you chasing Malfoy” Ron said one night when they both laid in their beds. Harry bit his lip and couldn't help but to slightly blush, ”W..what to you mean?”. Ron chuckled ”Mate you stare at him more than usual, and wherever he is YOU ARE THERE, like Malfoy has this BIG secret that you have to find out”. When Harry went silent for a couple minutes Ron took that as the conversations was over and he rolled over to the side and in a few seconds Harry could hear him snore. Harry felt offended by the things Ron had told him, sure he had paid a bit more attention to Malfoy than usual but it wasn’t like he was obsessed with him! Harry waved that thought of and closed his eyes. He saw blue eyes and he immediately opened his eyes again, not that damn dream again. He reach over to get the marauders map ”I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good”. Harry's eyes went to one name that had been in his mind for weeks, Draco Malfoy.   
Harry went up, grabbed his invisibility cloak,the map and rushed down the hallway. This time he would make sure not to lose the sight of him. Draco was in a real hurry and kept looking over his shoulder, if Harry didn't have his invisibility cloak Draco would have spotted him at least three times by now. And when Harry looked into those concern eyes of his he felt so sorry for him and somehow he wanted to make Draco feel better, he immediately started to shake his head ”why the hell did i just think that!” Harry thought and almost tripped over Draco who had stopped in front of a room. Draco looked over his shoulder one last time before entering the room and Harry was right beside him. At first Harry was amazed by the room,without even thinking he had dropped the cloak and let out a gasp cause when he was here before it didn't look like this. ”Shit” was the only thing he had time to say before Draco took a firm grip on him and he was once again up against the wall, half of him actually started to like this but he pushed that thought away. ”What..are..you..doing here..Potter, it seems like everywhere I go, everywhere I look YOU ARE THERE!” Draco looked into Harry's green eyes and both boys cheeks were started to get abit pink. ”A..are you obsessed with me…or something?”. Harry had stopped listening to Draco and his eyes wander down Draco's arms, why didn't he notice how muscular he was, or how good the uniform looked on him or how he wanted to remove his tie and explore how firm his chest was. ”Potter!” Harry blushed and his eyes met Draco's blue once, ”I asked you a question? Are you obsessed with me?”. Harry bit his lip, how could he answer that question, when he wasn't sure himself. Draco pushed his body closer to Harry's which made his body tingle, ”I’m taking that as a yes Potter” Draco said and pushed him harder against the wall before letting go, ”Don’t you dare follow me again” he said and he left Harry with blushed cheeks, a body he couldn't control and the very annoyed feeling of being pushed around.


	4. Chapter 4

That feeling of him being pushed around by Malfoy didn't left his mind and whenever he saw the blond boy his rage was building up little by little. Harry felt stressed, stressed about school, of what had happened in the room of requirement and he felt stressed and concern about Sirius. The daily prophet had been written about Sirius and the trial almost everyday by now, and everyday the headline went more crazier, and the way they portrait Sirius like a mad man, a vicious murderer. Harry was sick to his stomach. Sirius has not written anything about his trial or situation. They had only talked about Harry in letters and even though Harry asked him once about the trial, Sirius seemed not to care to answer. The daily prophet was for now unfortunately his only source. ”H..Harry?”, ”WHAT!” Harry snapped and Hermione almost looked like she feared for her own life. Even Ron looked up from his dinner and looked worried. ”A..are you okay? I mean these couple days you’ve been kinda tense??”, Harry waved her off and the trio went back to their food. Ron and Hermione started to talk in hushed voices to each other but Harry wasn't interesting in either their conversation or his food so as usually his eyes wander to the Slytherin table, and it looked like something was going on with Malfoy. He looked abit under the weather and he wasn't paying attention to his fellow Slytherins at all and when Blaise and Pansy started to laugh about something he just looked down pushing around the food he had on his plate. Suddenly he looked up and Harry and Draco locked eyes with each other. Harry could see the anger in Dracos eyes and that made him even more suspicous. Draco broke the eye contact and Harry saw how he whispered something to Blaise, Draco's eyes went to Harry's one more time before getting up and leaving the great hall. Harry could feel his adrenaline pumping what if this was the only time he was able to figure out what Malfoy was doing in the room of requirement. ”I´ll see you back in the common room” Harry said and Ron and Hermione just nodded. Harry picked up the pace and he was closing in on Malfoy, and this time it seemed like Malfoy had a lot on his mind cause he didn't bother to check behind him. Somehow Harry was able to sneak in when Draco went into the room. ”Soo Potter…YOU ARE obsessed with me!, or have you just gone completely insane” Draco turned around and glared at Harry, ”But I understand! If I’d spend my time with mudblood and Weasley all day long!”. Harry made a fist ”I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL THEM THAT” and this time it was Harry's turn to pinned up Draco to the wall but Draco was stronger than him and he easily pushed him away. ”But your friends aren't the only losers that saint Potter has in his life… ”Draco was standing closer to Harry, Draco started to smirk. ”What about that murderer.. Sirius Black…what a pathetic loser, a shame to his family but then again if I would hang out with werewolves my family would be ashamed too”. Draco didn't had time to react before Harry's fist had connected with his nose and Draco fell back, Harry walked over to Draco who was examening his nose, Harry hunched over Draco. ”DON’T YOU EVER…AND I MEAN EVER INSULT SIRIUS OR LUPIN IN FRONT OF ME!”  
”Oh did that hurt your feelings….I'M NOT ALLOWED TO HURT YOUR FAMILY BUT YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HURT MINE?!” Draco was now standing and they both felt the tension between them, the anger that had been building up inside the two boys ever since the train incident was about to get cleared up and this time either Blaise or Ron was there to put an end to it. ”MALFOY…FOR THE LAST TIME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FATHER WASN’T MY FAULT….BUT HE DID DESERVE IT…ALL…OF IT”. Draco pushed Harry so hard that he fell down and he started to hit him, all the anger he had felt for so long was because of the boy who laid under him, Harry tried to escape Malfoy’s fist but it was like he was in a trance. Harry closed his eyes and thought about everything that including hiding, running way and be safe. Draco stopped hitting him for a few seconds and just looked at Harry and when Harry looked back he thought of the most brilliant idea to catch Malfoy off guard. So Harry grabbed Malfoys tie and he smashed there lips together, did he really heard Malfoy moan. Quickly he pushed Malfoy away and started to run. The room of requirement had now been turned into hallways and it was like the hallway never ended. Harry could feel that Draco was closing in on him, when he saw Draco put up his wand, Harry started to freak out and run around a corner. Harry could feel his breathing and he took a hold on his wand, he wasn't gonna let Malfoy win this fight.   
”SECTUM SEMPRA” Harry said while he jumped from his corner and Draco flew back. Immediately he started to whine and Harry could hear silent sobs. Harry went closer and saw Malfoy laying with blood around him. It seemed he was dying. And that’s when it hit him, he didn't want Draco to die and the minutes that pass he was more and more panicking. The dreams, how his body reacted once Draco pushed himself closer to him, that Draco was always on his mind. Harry Potter loved Draco Malfoy. He took out his wand and kneel in front of Draco. With shaky hand Harry performed a healing spell, he saw how the blood that was covering the floor was slowly returning into Draco body. Draco was   
going to be okay


	5. Chapter 5

”Mate do you have everything?” Ron and Harry had packed up their things and were heading home for Christmas break. After what happened between Harry and Draco in the room of requirement last night, Harry didn’t see him and hoped he wouldn’t see him in train. He wanted to forget the new feelings he had discovered for the Slytherin boy and he was so happy he would be away from all of these for a couple days.  
”Harry... Are you alright?” Ron asked concerned  
”I’m fine” Harry looked away from him ”Come on, It’s getting late!”  
.............................................  
The train was more crowded than usual. Now that all parents had found out Voldemort is back, they wanted to spend their Christmas with their Children. Some of them didn’t even want to send their Children to Hogwarts.  
”Harry....Harry are you alright?” Hermione asked when they sat all together. Harry rolled his eyes. ”I would be, if people just STOP ASKING ME THAT!”   
”Dude.... relax... she’s just worried about you...we all are” Ron said calmly.  
”WELL DON’T BE!” Harry turned his face and stared through the window. He could feel Hermione and Ron exchange looks.

The Grimmauld place was just like always... nothing had changed and they were still cleaning the place.  
”It never ends” Ron whispered as they came inside ”Lucky Hermione”  
”Lucky Hermione?...You’re saying this? It was a surprise she sat with us in train.” Harry shook his head  
”Yes but that was not for long! She left as soon as Lavender came in! What is her problem with us?” Ron asked wondered  
”It wasn’t only her....I tried so hard not to throw up” Harry laughed and ducked when Ron tried to punch him   
”Harry!” Harry heard a similar voice and looked up ”Sirius!” Sirius was smiling and Remus was standing behind him. He didn’t look so good but that was just probably becuase of moon. Harry was going to hug Sirius, when some orange hair blocked his eyes.”Mrs Weasley!” ”Harry dear...Are you alright?”   
”He is fine Molly now let him breath” Sirius laughed again.  
Sirius looked really good. Something was clearly going on that Harry didn’t know. He hugged Sirius and was going to ask him when Remus said ”Did you read the daily prophet Harry?” He looked at Remus, He was smiling too. ”No.... What’s going on?”  
”Sirius Black has been acquitted from all charges” Remus eyes were shining  
”What?” Harry yelled happily and so did Ron.  
”Remus! I wanted to say the news!” Sirius glared at Remus still couldn’t help but to smile. ”Anyway, there are more good news!.... As you see.... Remus is back!” Sirius sounded happier this time and was disappointed when the boys didn’t react.  
”They don’t know Sirius” Mrs Weasley reminded him and Sirius shook his head and smiled again ”Of course! I couldn’t write about it in letters! .... Remus was away these past months!” Sirius glared at Remus again. ”Although it was against our will”  
”Against your will Sirius! I told you thousand time I had to do this for the Order” Remus argued but Mrs Weasley said this time ”No one asked you to put your life in danger Remus dear... we were all worried. You should have seen Ton...” ”What’s going on? Where were you Remus?” Harry asked while he was following the conversation carefuly, but they seemed not to hear him.  
”Well he could have write something to make us less concern” Sirius was looking at Remus again. ”I’m not having this conversation again Sirius! I couldn’t ....unless you wanted that letter to be the last thing you’ve heard from me” Sirius looked down ”Well you shouldn’t have left at all...I was worr...”  
”Dumbledore said...”  
”Screw Dum...”  
”That’s enough!” Molly yelled at two men ”He is back now and he is well”  
”Well?.....WELL?..... look at his face Molly!” Sirius was going to say something again when the twins apparated in the middle of them. Harry and Ron looked at each other, both confused.  
”Now who is hungry?” Mrs Weasley smiled ”Arthur and Tonks are coming. Tonks would be so happy when she sees you here Remus!” Harry could swear for a moment he saw Sirius rolling his eyes. ”Go to your room and unpack your things boys”  
”This is going to be a long Christmas!” Ron whispered and Harry nodded. As soon as he was in room and was unpacking his stuffs, he remembered something that made his heart twitch. He tried not to think about the blonde boy and he was successful until now. But the thought of the blonde slytherin couldn’t stay away for long. He closed his eyes for short and remembered Draco's lips and his pink cheek. He remembered that feeling and couldn’t help but to smile a little. ”Don’t be ridiculous” Harry said that loud but not on purpose. ”What did you say?” Ron looked confused. ”Nothing” Harry sighed ”Nothing” 

..........................................  
The dinner was great. Everyone were happy and were speaking. Tonks’ hair were pink again. Last time Harry saw her at Hogwarts, she didn’t look so good and her hair was brown but now everything seemed normal. Harry was going to talk to Sirius and ask him about Remus and also the news about Voldemort, because no one seemed to care to talk about it now, but Ginny sat next to him and started to talk. Harry tried hard to listen but he couldn’t focus on anything she was saying. He looked at Sirius, but Sirius was busy staring at Remus and Tonks, and Harry had no idea why. He realized he won’t get anything about Voldemort that night, so his mind started to focus on something else, something more beautiful, something blonder.  
He closed his eyes again and could hear him speaking ”Are you obsessed with me Potter?” Harry smiled. He realized it is useless to fight that feeling anymore. It was there!....  
”Harry are you listening to me?” Harry opened his eyes ”Excuse me?” ”Did you listen what I just said?” ”Um...”  
”Did Remus get to somewhere?” Harry heard Arthur asking Sirius. ”I don’t know ... he came back earlier today and we didn’t have much time to talk actually” Sirius looked at Remus again ”He did speak to Dumbledore though!” Sirius paused ”Moony!” everyone turned to look at Sirius now ”Are you going to tell us how did your mission go? Or you want to keep flirting with Nymphadora?” Everyone were silent now.  
”Don’t call me Ny...” Tonks glared at him angrily   
”It wasn’t as we expected Sirius!” Remus looked calm ”and I’ve already told Dumbledore about it and as I told you the order is going to have a meeting tomorrow and we will talk about it again! What I didn’t tell you was that I have to go there again ...”  
”Where?” Harry asked and hoped this time he would get an answer  
”In past months Harry” Remus looked away from Sirius ”I’ve been living with people like me....my kind ...”  
”Werewolves” Sirius leaned back to his chair still looking at Remus.   
”And why? What kind of mission was that” Harry asked   
”I’ve been trying to bring them on our side...But I’m afraid that didn’t work like we expected!”   
”And what did we expect Moony?” Sirius asked again ”You and I both know more than anyone that this was not going to work! Like it didn’t last time!” Sirius shook his head ”What would have happened if one of them would recognize you? Huh? What if you’d got captured by Greyback and his pack! You were alone and no one could help you”   
”We will talk about it later tonight pads” Sirius and Remus exchanged looks ”Oh we will Re!” Sirius smirked ”We will” Sirius’ mood changed completely and Harry didn’t even realize why. But one thing was clear, that was the end of the conversation for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: WOLFSTAR SMUT

Everyone has been gone to their rooms. It was late and everyone was tired. Sirius went to Remus’ room when he got sure every-one is in their room and no one would see him.   
“You’re late” Remus was reading and he didn’t bother looking up.  
“Are you fucking reading a book NOW?” Sirius said loudly  
“Well how would you react when you’d come in and see me sleeping?” Remus looked up finally “Now shut up and close the door”  
“I wouldn’t talk like that if I was already going to get punished” Sirius smirked  
“I thought we were going to talk” Remus frowned. A thin smile turned up Sirius’ lips “Oh, we will talk! But first….” He moved forward to Remus, extending a hand and pulling him to his feet and kissed him. Remus moaned as Sirius sucked his lips. He grabbed Sirius’ hair when Sirius pushed him against the wall and sucked his neck. “Sirius stop” Remus moaned but Sirius pulled him to another kiss, this time harder. Remus could feel how hungry Sirius was. “Sirius…wait” “I fucking did my waiting ok? Now shut up and let me do my job” Sirius started to unbutton his shirt “No one can see us like this, just let me put a silent charm ok?” Remus fought and Sirius lifted him up so his legs wrapped around him “Oh I have a better idea” He kissed him again and moaned “You have to get punished badly…. And you know where that can happen”  
“Not the Room” Remus begged   
“Oh yes exactly! You’ve been a bad boy Lupin. Leaving me alone for months and not listening to my commands. What did you expect huh?” Sirius smirked “Oh and that’s not all…. You are coming back to my home and flirting with my cousin’s daughter… how does that sound?”  
“Sirius…I didn’t flirt with her, besides I’m too weak for the room now” Remus begged again “Can’t we just have it here?”

“Oh no” Sirius laughed “You should have seen this coming. And from now on, you’ll be shut up and only talk when I told you … You’ll scream when I told you… you will….”   
Remus interrupted him “I will call you whatever you like …. Come when you command …. Be your bitch and …”  
“I see you know our game very well…. You slut” Sirius smirked again “but I didn’t let you speak …… How dare you interrupt me? …. You don’t want to get tied up all night do you?” Sirius was still holding Remus and Remus didn’t have any control over his body “Do you want to carry me there?”  
“Well I gotta say you are not heavy at all Re but I need my Energy so I could…” Sirius was getting hard only by imagining the things he could do to Remus “So I could tear you and fuck you all night” Sirius smirked when he saw Remus was getting hard too. He brushed a thumb over Remus bottom Lip and pulled him into another kiss when his other hand ran down Remus chest and stomach and grasped his half hard cock. “shit...” Remus gasped.  
“You like that” Sirius began to stroke it “Don’t you? …. You want my cock in you…. Am I right?”   
“Y-yes-ss” Remus was completely hard now   
“Did I just break you so fast?” Sirius bit his bottom lip “You re-ally are a bitch for cocks aren’t you?”  
“O-n-l-y y-yours” Remus looked at Sirius eyes and Sirius’ stomach began to twist, he loved those eyes so much. But he couldn’t let his little bitch know that yet. “Do you want me to believe that in past months, no one got to touch my little boy? …. That you little slut didn’t give anything of yours to those werewolves to enjoy?” Remus was offended but smirked and kept the conversation in Sirius’ way “I can do that next time if you want me to master” Remus enjoyed the look on Sirius’ face after that and couldn’t help but to laugh. “I’ll make you regret that all night”  
Sirius said and they disappeared from Grimmauld place and re-appeared in the Room.

The Room was pretty large. On one side there was a drawer with different bondage mask and Gag-balls, they were categorized from the ones you can breathe in to the ones you kinda felt like you were suffocating. On the wall next to it all kind of whips was hanging neatly, also categorized from the ones that just give your little victim tiny marks that doesn’t even show to the ones that really give marks that would stay on the victims’ body for weeks. Sirius brought Remus near to a big bondage bed with a cage next to it. On the wall there were different handcuffs hanging in different levels, so either your victim could face you or face the wall. Sirius whispered in Remus ears “Be a good boy and do whatever I command” He put Remus finally down and went to hold a handcuff and a blindfold. Remus looked around, he’s been here a lot and still didn’t get used to it.   
“Ready for my cock moony?” Sirius began stripping off in front of him. Remus hold his hands straight so Sirius can tie them up. He knew Sirius’ play. Sirius was going to make him wear a blindfold when Remus finally started to talk again, without per-mission. “I want to look at you” Sirius didn’t stop “Please Si-Master I want to look at you when you’re fucking me!” Sirius paused and looked at Remus’ eyes “Please mas-”   
“Who said I was going to fuck you now? ….. First you have to beg for it”   
“Does that mean I get to see you? …. You’ve never let me see you during our sex in this room before”  
Sirius kissed Remus’ shoulder “You never asked”   
“Will you let me touch you too?” Remus looked Sirius with his puppy eyes  
“Moony those puppy eyes are only mine and I’m the only one who can do that, besides you already had an ask and that was re-ally generous from me to allow that …. Do not expect any others” Sirius started to touch Remus the way they both loved it. He grasped Remus’ cock in his hand again and with his other hand he grabbed Remus’ hair “You know I was going to suck that beautiful cock of yours …. But you already had your one ask and now that I’m looking to that that pretty mouth…. I see how it begs to have my cock in it” Sirius brushed his thumb over Remus bottom lip “Please master”  
“please what?”   
“let me suck your cock”  
“Do you think you’re worth my cock in your mouth?”  
“You can fuck it master …. It’s all yours”  
“Of course it is” Sirius kissed him hard and sucked Remus’ tongue. “Would you say the same if your body was full with blood?”  
“Blood?”  
“Yes … I can’t just fuck your mouth and your arse and that would be it! …. You’re beautiful but the scars make you prettier…. Make you mine”   
“You want to mark me?”   
“So next time you talk with Nymphadora or any of those wolves, the marks remind you, you’re mine!”  
“Remind me how” Remus was looking like stupid, Sirius loved that look “They will start to burn if they feel you are betraying them” Sirius smirked “How is that a bitch like you, don’t know anything about wizarding whips?”  
Remus swallowed, he has seen those whips in room before but thought Sirius loves him so much for using that.  
“S-s-ir-u-ss” Sirius whipped on his back and It was as painful as Remus expected it and he couldn’t stop his scream  
“I told you, you will only scream when I command …. Or you want this whips to be the only thing you get tonight?”  
Remus closed his eyes and didn’t respond. Remus had a though journey and was so weak, Sirius should have known that but that didn’t stop him. Remus had to learn his lessons and he knew something like that would happen as soon as he looked at Sirius’ eyes when he left Grimmauld place. And deep down he was enjoying this? He opened his eyes again after Sirius whipped the second time. He tried not to scream this time or for 3rd and 4th time but the last one was so hard, he screamed again. Sirius paused and walked around Remus. “You look really pretty like that… bitch …umm” he kissed Remus and was surprised when Remus kissed him back “I’m going to enjoy this…. You really are just a fucking toy, did you know that?” Remus looked how Sirius cock was standing out from his body when Sirius started licking his ear and whispering “I’m going to fuck you so hard Re …. So hard so you can’t sit for days” He gripped Re-mus’ hair, pulled his head back and kissed him one last time. “Open up” He brushed his cock against Remus’ lip and Remus opened his mouth to allow him entrance, making Sirius shudder when he began to suck. Remus was a good at sucking, it was only the matter of time before Sirius lose it. Sirius closed his eyes and gripped Remus’ hair tight and shuddered even more when Remus started to moan. “You… really …are … a.. slut for cocks…. A-Ar… ahhhh” his word was cut when Remus started to sucking the head of his cock. Remus was hard and his cock was flushing and aching already only by hearing Sirius’ moans.  
Sirius started to move… he wanted to do the job himself, wanted to fuck Remus’ throat. “Oh goddd ….. ah….” Remus was get-ting chocked when Sirius started to fuck his mouth brutally but that was for only few seconds before Sirius pulled his cock out and pulled Remus to his feet and pushed him on the bed and cast a spell to blind his wrists together above his head. And then he climbed on the bed and moved above Remus grabbing his hand around Remus’ cock and began to stroke it, made Remus moan. “Si…..ri….us” Remus’ cock was touching his belly now “Ple..a..se…. need you”   
“And what is that you need exactly” Sirius was going to lose it but it’s worth it.  
“I want you in me m-master …. I need your c…” Remus moaned when Sirius put his finger in and started to move it and soon he added the second one  
“God Sirius… please I’m close”  
“No … you will come when I told you… you will come after my cum filled you” Sirius pulled out his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against Remus’ hole “Now, you’ve been a good slut Re …. I will let you have your reward” Sirius said and shoved inside, gripping Remus’ thighs tightly as he pressed himself in with one hard push. “You … can scream now Re”   
“God…Sirius…. Harder…. Please!”   
Sirius began to thrust harder “You….are… the ….best…fuck….toy …. I’ve ever … had”  
Sirius pushed Remus’ legs up and fucked him raw. He cried out when Remus’ hole clenched tightly around his cock. Each thrust was slamming deep without respite and Remus’ cock was slap-ping lightly against his belly as Sirius pumped into him. Sirius was moving so fast and their moans and screams were echoing in room. Sirius was relentless and he wrapped his hand around Remus’ cock to bring him off. “You can come Re” Sirius said before coming inside Remus with a hoarse cry and he saw how Remus came in his hand.  
Sirius laid on top of Remus kissing Remus’ neck and shoulder, both gasping. Remus was close passing out, he was exhausted. He looked tiredly at Sirius and whispered softly and quiet “I love … you” but it was loud enough for Sirius to hear. Sirius smiled and kissed Remus’ forehead when Remus fell asleep “Love you too Moony …. Love you so much”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile at Grimmauld place:

Harry woke up sweaty at night and was gasping. ”God...” he looked around, Ron was sleeping. It wasn’t Voldemort, who made the chosen one wake up sweaty at 2 a.m. , It was Draco Malfoy. Harry moved the blanked away and looked at his pants. His cock was hard and was trapped in his pants. That didn’t happen before or at least not like that. Harry went to bathroom and washed his face, he was shaking. He enjoyed that dream way to much and couldn’t stop thinking about it, stop thinking about Draco's mouth around his cock. ”God!” Harry wrapped his hand around his cock, it was flushing and aching. He had never tried this before but the blonde boy was driving him crazy and wouldn’t leave his mind, if he wouldn’t start now.... Harry started to stroke it. He closed his eyes and bite his bottom lip, when he imagined it was Draco kneeling in front of him, sucking his cock.   
”D-d-draa-coo” he came on his stomach crying out Draco's name.  
He was shocked, knowing it’s impossible now to get Draco out of his mind anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius woke up next to Remus in the morning and stared at him for a while. He knew Remus won’t wake up any soon, but everyone at home would so they better come back now. He started to kiss Remus’ forehead and then his cheek and lips but Remus wasn’t a morning person and Sirius preferred not to wake him at all. He held him in his arms and they apparated at Grimmauld place again. He put Remus in his bed and went for breakfast. Only Molly and Tonks were awake and Arthur was already gone.  
”Morning” Sirius smiled   
”Morning... wow.... you’re having a good mood!” Tonks smiled  
”Yes” Sirius laughed like he just won the battle ”Oh yes.... I had a great night”  
Sirius was smiling but Molly and Tonk were looking suspicious.  
”Morning” everyone looked around ”Harry” Tonks smiled ”come and sit”  
”You’re up early!” Sirius looked concern. Harry didn’t look so good. ”Yeah.... I wasn’t tired” Harry tried to smile but knew Sirius wasn’t convinced by that, but he didn’t say anything.  
”When is the order meeting again?” Harry asked when he tried to eat a toast.  
”Dumbledore and others come later after lunch.... and Remus is still sleeping ....poor thing must be exhausted ... he had tough months” Molly answered  
”and a tough night” Sirius whispered for himself but everyone heard it and they all ignored.  
”Is he going to go back there again?” Harry asked and saw how the looks on both Sirius’ and Tonks’ face changed   
”Let’s just say..we hope not!” Tonks answered

...............................................  
Dumbledore and others came in the evening. And while they were all at meeting, Harry and Ron had nothing else but to play chess.   
”Mate ...HARRY!”  
”Huh?”  
”It’s your turn....you’ve been weird lately ... what is it, that keeps your mind busy these days?”  
”Hey Harry” Ginny sat next to them. They all looked at each other awkwardly before they heard voices from down stairs, the Meeting was over.  
When they went down most of the members were gone.  
”Why did they all go out so fast?” Ron asked  
”No Idea!” Harry answered and went to Sirius. He didn’t look happy. ”Where did everyone go?” Harry asked  
”Well everyone had something to do. Remus is going to spend more times with other werewolves again” he slammed the table ”And good news ...I can go on a mission now! But that can wait until your break is over. Dumbledore wants you to stay home Harry ... but as I am your godfather and a free man, I thought maybe we all can go out tonight? What do you say Ron? We can have fun right? Even Molly agrees with me this time!” Sirius smiled but Harry felt he was still not pleased with something ”Sirius that’s great! But why aren’t you happy?” Harry asked and looked around. It was only Sirius and Ron there and Mrs Weasley was in kitchen so Harry felt free to ask ”Sirius...I’ve wanted to ask you this so long ...”  
”Yes?”  
”Do you have feelings for Tonks?”  
Sirius was shocked for a moment and then started to laugh hard  
”What made you say that” Sirius laughed so hard his face almost turned to red ”Harry ... It’s true that in this family, we only marry our relatives but I thought by now you’d know, I’m not like that”   
”I didn’t mean you w.... It’s just.... every time Tonks is around, you act weird ... and..”  
”I see” Sirius laughed ”and again I thought you’d know that by now .... your father found out about it so fast .... How could he not? We used to live all in the same room ...” Sirius smiled. Harry could feel Sirius is thinking about his memories.  
”Found out what?” Ron asked him. Both boys were waiting for Sirius to answer. Sirius wanted to tell them. He wanted to tell his godson about himself and Remus,but couldn’t. Sirius wasn’t sure what Harry would think and he should talk to Remus about it first. ”Well let’s just say Nymphadora isn’t really my type and I’m not having plan to marry a woman and bring another Black to this world .... this blood line ends with me! ..... Did you hear that mother? .... THIS BLOOD LINE ENDS WITH ME!” Sirius said so loud that Walburga Black’s portrait began to scream ”Blood traitor” ....  
”For god sake Sirius why would you do that?” Molly looked angrily at Sirius and they went to shut her.  
”He said that with so much confidence! What if he fall in love with a woman?” Ron whispered  
”I don’t know Ron ... maybe he ....” in that moment something came to Harry’s mind that made his stomach twitch. What if his godfather wasn’t going to fall in love with any women at all? What if his godfather wasn’t interested in women at all? Does Sirius feel how Harry feels? Did he feel the same when he found out he is gay? It has to be it! Tonks isn’t my type he said! This is it! But why was he acting weird when Tonks was around?  
”Maybe what?” Ron asked again  
”I don’t know Ron” Harry smiled ”I don’t know”


	9. Chapter 9

It was only one day left until they go to Hogwarts again. Harry didn’t find anytime to speak with Sirius alone. Everyone from Order were coming and leaving everyday. Except for Remus, he was gone ,right after the meeting that day, on his mission again. Sirius didn’t act weird anymore, when Tonks came to visit them. Everything was fine and nothing was fine at the same time. Harry and Sirius talked about Harry’s lessons with Dumbledore and Sirius let Harry know that he is aware of everything and was going to join them on the next one.  
But Harry needed to talk with someone about his feeling... He needed help. He wasn’t sure to share those secrets with Sirius before, because he feared Sirius might judge him ... but now that he knows the truth about Sirius, who’s better than him to help Harry?  
Finally the moment Harry was waiting for has arrived. It was the night before they leave to Hogwarts and Harry couldn’t sleep.   
Draco has been in his thoughts all the time and Harry wasn’t ready to meet him again. He couldn’t think about what would happen between them. How is that coming that Harry Potter fell in love with Draco Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Was he going to tell him? Hell no! Harry rolled over ”Hey Darco it’s me, the guy who put your father in prison, the guy you hate, wanna shag?”  
Poof It was impossible to sleep and Draco’s thought has made him thirsty, so he went to kitchen and found Sirius there.  
”Harry... Why are you awake?” Sirius was reading a book and eating chocolate, for a moment Harry thought he saw Remus.  
”I’m ....um...Why are you awake?” Harry looked a bit nervous and that was enough for Sirius to understand, he has a problem. ”Why don’t you sit? .... I barely sleep at all Harry.... ever since the Azkaban... and these days I’ve been even more worried so...” Sirius looked at Harry and smiled ”What has kept you awake? Is that the scar? Did you dream again?”  
”No it’s not Voldemort this time” Harry looked at the table instead of Sirius’ eyes, felt Sirius would read his mind. He looked up when he heard Sirius’ laughing ”Oh I see! My boy is getting older and his feelings are changing ..... his body is changing” Sirius paused ”Yeah I should have seen this coming! James changed in his 6th year too and started to become a mature boy and convinced your mom to go on a date with him”  
Harry smiled, he loved it whenever Sirius or Remus tell him something about his parents.  
”Have you found the one?” Sirius asked  
”Ye-no....I don’t know”  
”Is there someone I know?”  
”Yes...I think you do”  
”If it’s Hermione I have to tell you she doesn...”  
”It’s not Hermione... she is my best friend”  
”Well people can fall in love with their best friend.... There is nothing wrong with that”  
Harry didn’t answer so Sirius started again ”Ginny?”  
”What? No!”  
”Well you’re not telling me and I have to ....”  
”Sirius... how did you feel when you found out you’re gay?” Harry didn’t want to scare Sirius like that, it just happened  
”How long have you..”  
”Since the meeting that day”  
”Do you know anything else?”  
”Is there anything else?”  
”NO”   
”How old were you when you found out?”  
”Younger than you!”  
”And did you find the guy?”  
”I became gay because of that guy”  
”And now?”  
”Tell me how long do you feel that?”  
”It’s not that long .... It’s just... Sirius I can’t stop thinking about the guy”  
Sirius laughed ”Who is he?”  
”I’m not sure if you’d like to hear that”  
”Is it that slytherin boy? .... Malfoy?”  
”How do you know?”  
”Well I know Lucius would freak out when he finds out.... like my mother did”  
”Is that why you...?”  
”Why I ran off? Yes! Regulus saw me kissing R-that guy so everyone including my parents found out ... It wasn’t me I was worry about back then, I was afraid they’d hurt the guy I loved ..... and they did .... during the first war .... but that doesn’t matter now”  
”They killed him?”  
”What? No! He’s fine! I hope he stays fine. I can’t write him or anything else now” Sirius gave Harry some of his chocolates ”and how about Malfoy?” Sirius asked  
”He hates me”  
”Hates you? Remus told me there are some tensions between you two but he didn’t believe that was hate”  
”What .... How would Remus know?”  
”Harry ... I shouldn’t tell you this but everyone in order believe that Draco Malfoy is having tough times for some reasons, do not ask what, but that has nothing to do with hating you!”  
”How is that the Order is interested in Draco”  
”We are not here to talk about that. Do not forget from which family he comes from Harry. His family are loyal to Voldemort, and he is just a boy in middle of them. Tell me Harry ... what would have happened If I didn’t have your Dad or Remus?   
I wouldn’t be here... would I? I know he is not his family Harry but if someone doesn’t hurry ... he would become them.  
”Someone?” Harry asked  
”That someone could be you Harry”  
”But how can I save Draco from the dark side”  
”Give him something no one else can Harry ... give him love... show him he is loved”  
”He is too stubborn for that”  
”So be the boss Harry ...don’t let him do anything without your word ... take the control!”  
”How on earth am I supposed to take the control?”  
”Be tough, be the boss and after that..... I think you’re old enough to know what to do?” Sirius looked at Harry’s eyes and Harry began to blush ”Whatever you do .... Do not let him to take the control. I assume he’d be a power bottom, so whenever he wants to be bossy or something punish him”  
”Punish him?”  
”I think you know that already too” Sirius said and Harry blushed even more.  
”And when the time comes .... I’m going to give you something you should use ... something that would bring him off”  
”What is that?” Harry asked ”How could you know when the time is there?”  
”We are going to write each other Harry... this thing doesn’t end here ...and now you need to go to sleep ... we will leave soon tomorrow and you need to be strong” Sirius winked  
Harry smiled and went to the bed. He was going to have a lot fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry couldn't believe that the Christmas break was over, he dreaded to see Draco again cause he wasn't sure how he would react, and when his mind started to think about the dream he had that night immediately one part of his body was getting stiff. ”Harry are you alright, it’s hard when the holidays are over huh?” Hermione laid a hand on Harry and Harry nodded meanwhile he got an emphatic look from Ron. They were once again at kings cross and the train was going to leave in any minutes. The trio boarded the train and was looking for an empty train cabin and that’s when Harry saw him, Draco. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans and the hole outfit really made his body look hotter that it already was. Harry couldn't help but to picture Draco stripping in front of him, watching him unbuttoning the shirt until the blond boy revealed his firm chest, and then watching him unzip his pants watching him reveal his big….   
”Potter move!!”Harry snapped back from the daydream by a really hard push against his shoulder, Harry saw how Blaise was giving Draco a look and he smirked. ”S…sorry Draco..”. Both boys went quit, Harry because he accidentally called Draco by his first name in front of him and Draco because Harry hadn't called him by his first name since first year. ”Did you just call me…Draco?” When Draco pinned Harry up against the wall he had a suspicious look in his eyes. ”It…it was an honest mistake…really” Harry stutter and Draco started to talk but Harry wasn't listening anymore all he could focus on was Draco's perfect lips and how good those would look around his cock and instead of him talking Harry imagine how it would be if he moaned and screamed Potter in pleasure instead. Harry could feel how his pants gotten tighter, he really wanted to be alone. ”Is that clear Potter?” Harry looked into Draco's eyes and when Draco pressed himself closer to him Harry couldn't help but to let out a moan. Before Draco had a chance to comment on that Harry ran into the train cabin and joined Hermione and Ron. ”Mate what took you so long…we thought you were behind us” Harry bit his lip and tried to cover the boner he was having because of Draco. ”Was Draco giving you a hard time again” Harry had lowered his head to hide how pink his cheeks were, ”Something like that” Harry said still looking down, Ron sounded irritated ”That bloody git”. This time the train ride wasn't as pleasant. Hermione and Ron was concerned that they done something to make Harry mad at them, cause Harry had his head down most of the train ride. And Harry couldn't get Draco out of his head and that let him to have a boner that was difficult to get ride off. He had to make that go away and there was only one that he wanted the help from. Harry sigh how could he take control over Draco when he couldn't even take control of his own body.

The first day had been pretty much in a blur and all Harry could focus on was behaving sort of normal every time Draco was around and that didn't really worked. At the dinner table when they locked eyes Harry immediately blushed and his hotness spread to his pants area with made him rush to the bathroom to handle it, he jumped every time Draco said Potter and all the rude comments Draco threw at him he had to walk away from or else he was scared that he would do something else other than just talking, and of course when he left like a dog with his tail between his leg Draco smirked and looked at Harry like he was a wuss. Well this wasn't what Sirius talked about when he said take control of him Harry thought to himself when he was tucked into bed. Harry was pretty tired but every time he tried to close his eyes all he could see was blond hair, tasty lips and a firm body. His eyes went wide open and he looked down at his pulsing erection. This can’t be happening again. Harry sighed and decided that if he didn't handle this situation now his body would explode So he quickly went up and walked trough the castle, headed for the toilets. Because everyone was asleep he didn't really bother to hide his erection. And that’s when he clashed into someone, ”Potter! What the hell is wrong with you today” Harry looked up and saw those damn blue eyes that’s been keeping him up night after night. Harry immediately started to blush and when Draco spotted what was going on in Harry's pants he smirked. ”Oh I think I figured it out, I´ll leave you alone then”. Draco was just about to leave and before Harry was able to think he had pinned Draco to the wall and the odd thing was the blond boy didn't seem to mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry pressed himself closer to Draco and his pulsing erection was stroking Draco thigh. Harry heard Draco moan quietly and could it be so that Draco had wanted this as much as Harry. ”P..potter..what are you doing??” But Harry didn't want to answer any questions so instead he put his lips against Draco’s, at first it was a soft gently kiss but soon the two boys melted into the kiss and it was getting hungrier. Harry put Dracos hand on his hard cock and Draco moaned louder and he begin to rub it and that made Harry’s hips move along Dracos hand. ”Mmmm…Potter…what are you doing to me?” this damn boy talked to much Harry thought and began to unzip his pant he saw how Draco blushed and his eyes went wide open when Harry showed him how hard his cock was. Draco couldn't help but to lick his lips and Harry saw how Draco’s pant was getting tighter as well. ”Aww is Mafoy getting hard for me…I can help you with it…” Harry purred in his ear and started to stroke Dracos cock, ”If you help me of course”. Harry began to lick and nibble on Draco's ear, he moved on to his neck and the mark he gave the blond boy might stay there for a few days, but that wasn't Harrys problems. ”What do you say… Draaaaco?”, Harry saw how Draco struggled to resist what was happening with his body so Harry decided to work himself from the bottom all the way to the top. He went on his knees and started to pull Draco's pants off, and when he saw the hard cock that was hiding inside the blond boys boxers Harry was so close to come, but he resisted that. He wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. Harry started to lick the inside of Draco's thighs and while he did that Draco’s body reacted positive to the raven boy´s treatment and Draco made his legs go wider so Harry could lick every inch of him. Harry pulled Draco's boxers off and he started to stroke Draco's balls and then he begun to wank him off. ”Oh goooddd…P..potter…yes I will help you, please…don't….stop what you are doing”. Harry was pleased to hear this response and rewarded Draco by taking care of Draco's hardness with his mouth. He made his tongue lick from Draco's balls all the way up to the top of his cock and his cock was now dripping pre-cum.   
Draco grabbed Harry's hair and pressed his cock lower into Harrys trout and that made Harry stop immediately. He made Draco face the wall, Harry grabbed HIS hair ”Oh no Draco..this time I'm in charge…got it” Harry pressed himself closer to Draco which made Draco's cock stroke the wall a few times and Draco moaned from the experience. Harry loved how Draco was positioned, the raven boy wet one finger and then another and started to stroke Draco in between his butt cheeks. ”P..potter…” Draco moaned and when Harry put one finger inside the blond boy screamed instead. ”Dont pretend that you don't like this” Harry said with his face buried in Draco's neck,he let another finger slide in and Draco helped Harry by getting his legs a bit more wider. Harry could still feel that a part of Draco was still resisting so while he was working him in the back Harry wrapped his other hand around Draco's cock and he started to wank him off. ”P..Harry..no..p..please stop!” Draco's body shivered for every stroke Harry was giving him and he could feel how Draco was resisting but at the same time liking what his fingers was doing. ”Are you really sure” Harry added a third finger and meanwhile he continue wanking him, feeling the pree-cum decorating his fingers. ”Why don't you tell me what you really want instead…Draaaco”. Harry could feel Draco's breaths had begun to get heavier, his body had stopped resisting. ”I..i want you”, Harry smirked and grabbed his hair pulling him back ”Soo you want me to fuck you…so hard you never be able to walk normal again?”. Draco gasped and he cleared his trout ”Please..H..Harry i want you inside me”. After that answer the two boys were in a blur, unable to think clear. All Harry could think of was how he with in minutes would control Draco in a way he had never done before. Harry let Draco bend over the sink and he didn't even have to ask him to spread his legs. ”W..what taking so long” Draco whined and pushed his hips closer to Harry's. Harry smirked ”Soon, soon” he said and stroke the tip his cock on Draco's entrance and when he slowly pushed it on the two boys moaned at the same time. ”Ohhh…Draaco you are so tight…and feel so hot, your hole is really wrapping itself around my cock”. Harry took a hold on Draco hips and began to fuck him faster, he saw how Draco’s knuckles gotten white from holding on to the sink so hard, he could hear Draco's moans getting louder and it turned into screams. ”Yess…ohhh..H..harry fuck me…harder” Harry speed up and he felt he was getting close. ”From…mmmmm this point forward…you….mmmmm….belong to me” Draco nodded, ”And from now on nobody gets your body…mmm but meee oohh”. Harry could feel his sperm filling Draco and he wrapped one of his hands around Draco felt something sticky. ”Oh my my, did you came before i did…well lets just say I'm gonna take care of that later. He made Draco turn around and they shared one hungry kiss before Harry left Draco alone in the bathroom. The hole taking control thing maybe wasn't so bad after all Harry thought and bit his lip.


	12. Chapter 12

The following days was very uncomfortable for the boys. They had stopped looking at each other at the dinner table, they had stopped giving each other rude comments and just walked past each other if they ever bumped into one another. Blaise really wanted to to take Draco's place at trowing remarks at Harry but Draco just shook his head and mumbled something about how he was tired of bullying him all the time. Harry had also gotten weird looks from Hermione and Ron and when he rushed up to the Gryffindor common room he could feel how they rushed after him. ”Harry, Harry stop whats going on?”Hermione grabbed his wrist and forced him to stop and turn around. ”What do you mean whats going on?”when Harry saw the look on Hermione's and Ron;s face he started to get irritated. ”Mate whats going on between you and Malfoy..you aren’t.. ”At each others trouts…” Harry cut him off and he started to get pretty pissed ”Your irritated when were arguing and now your irritated because WE ARE NOT..have you two thought about how tearing it is always being at each others trouts…always have clever comebacks to all the rude stuff he say..well i am tired of it” Harry stormed out of there common room with was pretty stupid cause he didn't really know where he was going. He passed some students and turn into an empty hallway he needed to sort of his thoughts. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was forced into an empty classroom.  
”Potter i can't believe you just left me in the bathroom…you will pay for that”. Harry's brain screamed screw him but his body begged Draco to screw HIM. Draco smashed his lips on to Harry's and forced them to part, so he could slide his tongue in. Harry tried to battle for dominance but Draco was stronger and instead Harry moaned pressing his body against Draco. Draco was fast with unzipping Harry's pants and felt how his cock was getting harder. ”Well well who is begging now!” Draco whispered in Harry's ear and Harry moaned even louder. ”I.I am sorry..please.., Draco nibbled on Harry's earlobe ”I might forgive you…” Draco began to wank Harry off, Harry started to move his hips in the same pace as Draco was wanking. Suddenly Draco stopped ”But I'm thinking I might not…” Draco put up one on his fingers that was covered in Harry's pre-cum and in front of Harry he licked it off slowly. ”Always a pleasure” Draco smirked and left Harry horny, alone and very angry.


	13. Chapter 13

One thing was obvious now. Harry lost the battle of the dominance this time and had to masturbate again. He couldn’t believe he had lost that soon. Harry felt sick and weak all the day and Malfoy was disappeared after that. Was he afraid of facing Harry? Harry was so angry and his face was red. He was sitting in common room with Hermione. She was doing her homework and Ron was somewhere snogging Lavender.  
“Harry” Hermione called him but he tried to ignore “HARRY!”  
“What? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Harry glared at her  
“What are you thinking about? Is that him again?” Hermione asked  
Harry panicked for a moment. Oh god does she know?  
“er....” Harry was completely red now  
“Harry you know you shouldn’t let him in your mind! I thought your lessons with Dumbledore helped you with that?”   
Ok she was talking about Voldemort, Harry took a long breath. But he was kinda hoping Hermione figured out about him and Draco so he could talk to her.  
“Just leave me alone! Please?” Harry asked and Hermione went to her room. No one else was in common room. It was late at night and Harry hoped Ron wouldn’t show up either because he really needed to talk with Sirius.  
He looked at the fire place. 1 a.m. Sirius said in his letter. Harry didn’t write anything in his letters, It was easier to talk face to face.   
“pssss...” Sirius was finally there  
“Sirius!” Harry looked around to be sure no one was there “Finally! I need to talk with you about something really important!”   
“I know that’s why I’m here” Sirius smiled “I hate to talk this way by the way” He coughed  
“Where are you? I needed you and you weren’t there!”  
“Sorry... I told you the order sends me on mission now. But I’m fine thanks for asking and I’m finally back”   
“Sorry... It’s just.... god Sirius you gotta help me out!”  
“Blonde guy or Voldemort?” Sirius laughed  
“Blo.... jeez Sirius it’s not funny!” Harry rolled his eyes   
“I know but before we start talking about that blondie let me know the news about the bald one! .... Hermione is concerned and I’m beginning to think, I should be too! Look at your f...”  
“SHE TALKED WITH YOU BEHIND MY BACK? I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE DID THAT” Harry was really angry now  
“Harry what have I always said?” Sirius looked concerned when he saw Harry that angry “Keep your friends close Harry. Whatever that happens between you and Draco or anyone else, It is only friends that support you and be there for you and with acting like this you would lose the thing you need the most in this world. Now I assume your best friends haven’t figured out anything yet?”  
“No” Harry answered short  
“Harry... when I first found out that I am gay and fell in love with a ....”   
“FELL IN LOVE?” Harry was suddenly shocked “YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE?” Harry was so loud Sirius thought he would wake everyone up “B-but I’m not in love with Draco” suddenly his stomach began to twist. AM I IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY? He asked in his mind “S-Sirius ... When ... How did you find out you were in love?”  
“I guess I always had a crush on him” Sirius smiled. Harry smiled too because Sirius looked happy and was probably going over his memory “I always loved him since our first year till now. But I started to realize in 4th year that I might have something more than love for that guy. I believe that was when I figured out I had a crush on him...”  
“But how?”  
“Well I always felt heated up around him... specially when I looked at him naked in room with his sleepy eyes and messy hair. And every time he would say something nice about me or a compliment ... that wouldn’t happen a lot ...” Sirius laughed “ I’d get all red in my face and your father used to make fun about that”  
“Did he know?”  
“Of course! Everyone did! Except him” Sirius laughed again “Once I stared at him so much during our class. I made Minerva say that...” Sirius moved a little and tried to act like Mcgonagall, making Harry laugh by that “ Mister Black! WE ARE HERE TO STUDY TRANSFIGURATION NOT MR L...” Sirius coughed for a second and started to laugh again. “Your father laughed at me the whole day and I wasn’t able to look at the guy the whole day before we had to be in the same group again the day after at potions”  
“What did he say?”   
“Nothing! I think he didn’t even get what Mcgonagall said” Sirius smiled again. “But that wasn’t the worst part. Once we had a quidditch game and I was too attracted on him and tried so hard making his attention that I missed a bludgers coming right after me. Last thing I remember after that, is waking up with such a headache in hospital wing, with your father and others looking at me concerned.... NO WAIT YOUR FATHER WASN’T CONCERNED, HE WAS MAD! YOU SEE NOTHING WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN QUIDDITCH TO YOUR FATHER” Sirius and Harry both laughed. “Anyway! Do you think your feeling is love, Harry?”  
“I have no idea” Harry sighed “Even if it was! How on earth am I going to make him mine, make him feel the same! How did you do that Sirius? Or did you even make him yours? Or ...”  
“Easy, easy! I did make him mine and I ...”  
“How?...”   
“Harry you have to understand we have a whole different situations on this! And your way has to be different from mine as you both are such a stubborn” Sirius smiled “I was friend with him since the beginning and I used to see him and follow him everywhere! We were even together every summer! Besides, my love didn’t belong to the dark side and neither his family”  
“I understand. But what should I do?” Harry was getting angry again “I can’t even take THE DAMN CONTROL!”  
“About that I might be able to help” Sirius smirked “I understand it’s hard for you two coming up with each other. We had a lot help during our school time. Everyone including your parents tried to bring us together, but that can’t happen as you two were always acting like enemies in school. And most of his friends already belong to the dark side because of their stupid families. And your friends are only including Hermione and Ron and I seriously doubt you could expect them to help you with your love story. I’m afraid Harry you have a hard way on this one. But making love is easier than you think if you really love the guy!.... after all you are the chosen one aren’t ya?”  
It was the first time Sirius said that “Harry listen to me really carefully. Remember when I told you, you might be able to save Draco Malfoy from the dark side, from his family, from himself?”  
“Y-yes”  
“Now is the time Harry. Otherwise it would be too late!” Sirius sighed “And you have to take the control because only with controling him, he won’t be able to disobey you”  
“He is too strong”  
“You wouldn’t believe when I say what my guy is!”  
“And you are a top too?”  
“Obviously! I have something that would make me the master. Something that I think I should show it to you!”  
“What is it? Can I have it?” Harry was acting like a child asking for an ice cream, making Sirius laugh “pleaseeee?”  
“It’s not a thing. It is a place! You can’t bring it to Hogwarts, although you can still have it!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Let’s just say, I will show it to you once and after that you will ask the same room from the room of requirement”  
“When?”   
“We might be able to get a day off. You can come over because I’m sick”   
“No one would believe that”  
“I will make them believe that”  
“How would you do that”  
“Harry you are disappointing me! Do you really have no idea who your godfather is? Once your father and I made a potions to make us sick so we could get in the hospital wing, because madam pomfrey wouldn’t let us visit Moony after a tough full moon. But I’m afraid both James and I sucked at potions ..... so let’s just say poor Moony had chance that he didn’t wake up seeing our dead bodies next to him” Harry was looking amazed “But don’t worry I won’t do such things this time” Sirius smiled “I think it’s time for you to go to sleep! You will hear from me in maximum two days”  
“Ok” Harry was excited “Until then!”  
“Harry wait” Harry stood in front of fire place again “Keep your friends close Harry! Talk to them Ok?”  
“I dunno...”  
“Promise me you won’t act rude around your friends anymore and that you will talk to them TOMORROW so they’d be less concerned about you ok?”  
“Ok”   
“That’s my boy” Sirius winked   
“G’night” Sirius was gone and Harry went to sleep. He wasn’t angry anymore, He only thought about the things he can do to Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

“No way! No Fucking way!” Hermione yelled  
“shhhh keep you voice down Hermione!” Harry silent Hermione. He just told her his biggest secret.   
“Oh my god!” Harry was surprised about how happy Hermione looked “I KNEW IT!”  
“Wait...what?” Harry laughed. He was happy about Hermione’s reaction. He was scared his friends would judge him.  
“Ron?” Harry turned his face to Ron.  
“Dude! I can’t believe it! I mean don’t get it wrong I totally support you but I’m just shocked”Ron was getting chocked the first moment Harry said those words about being gay and stuff and Harry couldn’t help but to laugh. He was happy that trio was hanging out with each other again, ever since Ron called Hermione’s name at hospital wing after getting poisoned.  
“And Sirius too?” Hermione yelled again  
“JESUS!” Ron said  
“Yes! It’s been a long time for him! He figured out he has a crush on a mysterious boy during his 4th year in Hogwarts and became gay because of him”  
“A mysterious boy?” Hermione asked “Oh my god Sirius Black loved a guy? Isn’t that cute Ron?”  
“loves a guy!” Harry added “So far I know he is still in love with him?”  
“EVER SINCE?” Ron yelled this time  
“IN LOVE?” Hermione yelled at the same time  
Harry had to make Sirius the target and make all the attentions away from himself, because he wasn’t sure about telling them about Malfoy yet.  
“WHO IS THE GUY HARRY?” they both asked   
“I don’t know! He didn’t say!” Harry answered  
“He didn’t say? WHY?” Hermione never looked more curious  
“I don’t know! Every time he got near to speaking his name he used ‘a guy’ instead his name! And I didn’t ask because It was clear he’s not sure telling me his name” Harry was curious too  
“So it must be someone we know!” Ron yelled again  
“Keep your voice down Ronald!” Hermione glared at him “ummm...” she was trying to figure out who the guy is “So he was there in Hogwarts when Sirius was there”  
“Yes and Sirius said they were friends and he loved him since the very first year and that they spend so much time together...” Harry said  
“When did you find out about Sirius Harry?” Ron asked  
“Remember when we were at Grimmauld place and Sirius yelled to her mother that his family’s story line ends with him? And you asked what if he fell in love with a woman? Well the answer was clear! He would never fell in love with a woman! He is already in love with a bloke!” Harry smiled  
“But what was all those weird acting around Tonks?” Ron was confused  
“What weird acting?” Hermione asked  
“He said he doesn’t love Tonks” Harry said  
“NO! But did you look at him at the table? He was staring at Tonks and Remus the whole time and he was kinda...” Ron said but Harry interrupted him “Hermione what is it?” Hermione’s eyes were widened now.  
“IT IS OBVIOUS! ISN’T IT?” Hermione yelled surprised but happily  
“What is obvious?” Harry asked but Hermione didn’t answer. “I’ll be back soon!” Harmione disappeared.  
“Bloody hell what was that? Where did she go?” Ron asked   
“Em... I don’t know!” Harry looked around to see if he finds any sign of Hermione   
“By the way mate... How did you find out you were gay?” Ron asked, wondering why he didn’t ask that before  
“Er....” Before Harry could answer Hermione ran to them happily. “I CAN’T BELIEVE I DIDN’T REALIZE IT BEFORE!” she was carrying Harry’s photo album.   
“WHAT IS SO OBVIOUS HERMIONE? YOU ARE GOING TO DRIVE US MAD!” Ron yelled  
“Don’t you guys get it?” she laughed “BOYS!” she rolled her eyes “Look at this pictures Harry! What do you see?”  
“It is my parents’ wedding and there are so many photos of them and Sirius and Remus and Pettigrew and some with Neville’s parents and here is Mcgona...”  
“Ahhh for god sake Harry look closely at Sirius”   
“ok what?” Harry was looking at the young boy smiling at him, next to him was Remus and James in some of the pics  
“Well it is obvious who the mysterious boy is! Isn’t it? He is standing next to him in all photos and look at Sirius’ arm for god sake! You can’t find any photos without Sirius’ arm around that boy!” Hermione sighed when she saw the two boys looking at her in confusion. “He was with him since the first year they were friends since the beginning and were together all the time..... He wasn’t staring at Tonks at the table! Don’t you see! IT IS REMUS LUPIN! You idiots!”   
“Sirius and Remus?” Ron yelled  
“Yessss” Hermione yelled happily  
“BLOODY HELL” Ron laughed  
“Harry! Why are you quiet?” Hermione asked. But Harry couldn’t believe it! It was as obvious as Hermione said. Harry could see it now, clear as water. But it was still hard to believe! Besides, didn’t they give Harry’s c=Christmas present together? Harry’s stomach began to twist. That was the reason Sirius was staring at Remus and Tonks. He wasn’t jealous of Remus talking with Tonks. He was jealous of Tonks flirting with his .... what should Harry call him now? Boyfriend? Love?   
“I can’t believe Sirius didn’t tell me! Why didn’t he tell me? My dad knew, Sirius said that, and my mom... hell even Mcgonagall”  
“He probably wasn’t sure about your reaction. Besides, you said Remus isn’t there right? So he probably thought he has to talk with him about it first” Hermione answered “God isn’t that cute? I should have known it sooner!”  
“Cute?” Ron looked surprise “hell they are Sirius and Remus, Hermione! Two members of the order! .... and do you think the order knows?”  
“Only those who were there during the first war. They probably want to keep everything quiet” Harry answered.   
“Anyway Harry how did you ....” Hermione was going to ask him but luckily Hedwig showed up in that moment bringing “Sirius’ letter” Harry yelled and went to get the letter.  
“What letter?” Hermione asked  
“He is sick! I have to go to him!” Harry winked and went fast to Dumbledore’s office before Hermione could ask anything else.

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall looked at him suspicious when he brought the letter to them and asked for a day off. But they couldn’t stop Harry for meeting his godfather when he is sick! So here he was again at Grimmauld place.  
“What did you do?” Harry asked Sirius  
“Just some prank on myself. I’m Ok now but I would appreciate it when you wouldn’t talk to anyone about it” Sirius smiled  
“No need to ask!” Harry wasn’t sure if he should tell him that he knows about them so he kept it quiet for now!  
“So did you tell your friends?”  
“I did”  
“And?”  
“They were supportive... Really!”  
“Really? Even when you told them about about Malfoy?”  
“Er... well that didn’t happen... the moment wasn’t right!”  
“Is that so?” Sirius laughed “Look what I’m going to show you would probably make you judge me! I’m not that guy who brings whores to the house, but my family was. Yes they would only marry their relatives but that didn’t make them stop having fun. They would marry to bring child but they would have their fun with men and women somewhere else, pathetic! I know. Well let’s just say I’m not them but since I am a black, this place is also mine. I’m not saying I never had fun in there” Sirius smirked “I do have my fun there, since my 6th year! As you will!” Sirius paused  
“What is it?” Harry asked  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea showing you that!” Sirius sighed “Even your father didn’t know about it”  
“And Remus?”  
“Remus what?” Sirius reacted fast, his face was red  
“Um nothing just he was one of your friends too! So I asked!”  
Sirius’ reaction made Harry laugh so he had an evil idea not telling Sirius that he knows and instead having fun for himself.  
“You know! You said this will help me with my relationship, so I thought Remus is single and Tonks seems to be interested in him. So he could use that too! Right?” There was no way Sirius’ face would be redder than this and Harry tried hard not to laugh. Didn’t Sirius tell him his father used to mess with him about his behavior? Why shouldn’t Harry do the same?  
“There is nothing between him and Nymphadora” Sirius was a bit angry “Shall we go now?”  
They apparated in the room. Harry realized his mouth was open for few second before Sirius started to laugh  
“When you said you’d help me with the control ...you meant...” Harry’s mouth was open again. “Do you think you would memorize it with all the details?” Sirius asked  
“God Sirius this is...”  
“Amazing? Fascinating? Enormous?” Sirius offered  
Harry was amazed and looked around at everything. Didn’t know what the most of the things are and how can he use them. Sirius said he has his fun here. HERE! Harry thought about that for a moment. That Sirius used to bring Remus in there. “Ewww don’t imagine that” He said in his mind but it was too late. The picture was there.   
“Are you gonna walk around or stay there?” Sirius asked  
Harry started to walk. He must admit he was a little be scared.   
“Do you think you would manage using these stuffs?” Sirius asked  
“N-no” Harry answered shortly and went close to the cage. “Am I supposed to use this all to make him my slave”  
“Well yes and no.... not the way you’re meaning it! They would want to be your slave in here. Do you understand what am I trying to say?”  
“That they enjoy it as much as we do?” Harry looked at the bed. The bed alone would turn on somebody. He swallowed imagining how he could fuck Draco on that bed  
“Well yes they would. Although they would get hurt and would scream too. Harry swallowed thinking about Draco screaming his name. His cock was getting hard.  
“Shit...”   
Sirius pretend he didn’t see that and walked on the other side to take the whipes . Harry was thankful for that.   
“What are those” Harry asked  
“Whips”   
“Do you use them too?”  
“Of course they are for marking”  
“Marking?”  
“Do you want that blondie to be only yours or not?”  
“How does it work?”  
“When you whip the guy it would leave marks and those marks will start burning when they feel your guy is betraying you and your commands!”  
Harry liked that idea “So every time he wants to act like my boss and take the control from me or do anything without me knowing ....”  
“The marks start to burn” Sirius smiled “Like that, don’t you?”  
Harry smiled and looked around to find more stuffs he saw the handcuffs “Those are for...” Sirius was going to explain “I know!”   
“What is that mirror for?”  
“You can use it when you like to see him when you’re ...” He was going to say fucking from back but he was shy saying that in front of Harry. He wasn’t still sure whether or not he did a good job showing the room to harry. GOD I’M THE WORST BADASS GODFATHER EVER he was thinking the whole time.  
“I get it” Harry was blushing to  
“You are not judging me! Are you?”  
“No not at all!”   
It was an awkward silence after that.   
“Sirius....” Harry finally broke it “What if....errr... what if I am in love with Draco?” Harry was completely red now when he saw Sirius’ smile “Would I still be able to do these stuffs to him?”  
“Haha” Sirius laughed “With more fever ... Believe me!”  
Harry did like to do that all to Malfoy but “ What if he hates me even more after this?”  
Sirius laughed again “That’s not what I experienced it”   
Harry thought about Sirius and Remus again ‘God forget it’ Harry said in his mind hoping Sirius wouldn’t read his face  
“amm... there is something else you could try... I am too ashamed to say it..... you probably know that kind of k..i..nks ....emm”  
“When people call their partner different things and makethem call them what they want too? Like ...” Harry couldn’t think of any “ emm love? ... or ... s-sexy?” Harry blushed more when he saw Sirius laughing. “You aren’t really into these stuffs are you? Love? In middle of the sex in this room? What are you a girl?” Harry blushed even more “I’m talking about something tougher ... god you are going to make me say them aren’t you?”  
“Do you use them too?” Harry asked too quiet, wondering if Sirius even heard him  
“Maybe” Sirius blushed  
“What? Are you going to say it or not?”  
“Well it depends on you! which one of them do you like to use ... which one of them make you more .... you know!” Sirius took a breathe “Well I can give you some examples but It depends on you if you like to call him or make him call you any of it .... ok there are for example bitchslutbabyboyfucktoy and you can make him call you bossmasterkingmylordd-daddy”  
Harry didn’t get a word Sirius said except for daddy... his stomach twisted and he felt something in his pants, he did like Draco to call him daddy. He wasn’t going to make Sirius say them again. He was already blushing in front his godson. Harry got the idea!   
“Is there anything else you would like to know about the room?”  
“What are those?”  
“Gag-balls?”  
“What do they do?”  
“ehem” Sirius coughed. This conversation was getting more awkward every scene.   
“well ... em ... what they’d do for you is that they make the guy look sexier... you can’t imagine how much! and you will learn to use it as soon as you start don’t worry! As soon as you are in act these things will help you themselves .... they are after all magical things.”  
“Aha” Harry said “Are those ....” Harry saw some dildos.  
“They move by themselves when you are busy with something else.” Harry saw some rings and took it. He looked at Sirius again “What are these rings for?” well they’re not just a ring.... emtheyrecockrings” Harry knew Sirius would talk like that again so this time he focused and got what he said and put those back where they were, hoping Sirius didn’t use them the previous times. He saw some butt plugs. “They keep things open for you ... drive the other boy crazy” Sirius said before Harry asks. Harry swallowed. He wished Draco was here now so he would them try them all on him.   
“Enough for now don’t you think?” Sirius asked and Harry looked around trying to memorize it all. He didn’t even have to try. The room with its details was now engraved in his mind.  
“I love this room” he whispered for himself and hoped Sirius wouldn’t hear that but Sirius’ smirk proved something else.   
Harry reached to Sirius’ hand and smiled awkwardly and they left the room.   
Harry couldn’t remember how he said goodbye to Sirius the next they. He had been too excited like it is the first time he goes to Hogwarts. Sirius clearly understood Harry’s feelings and was laughing all time watching his behavior.   
Harry had this weird feelings in his heart when he arrived Hogwarts. He could feel he was going to have a great time


	15. Chapter 15

Harry had realized ever since he been back from Sirius that him and Draco has started their little starting contest, and in a way he kinda mist that. When they locked eyes in the great hall or was bitching at each other in the hallways Harry felt his heart skip a beat and the warm feeling in his stomach went south. He also realized that whatever he went and whenever he was looking Draco was right there looking at him, watching his every move. And the fact that he ACTUALLY liked being watched by the blond boy made him blush hard. ”Mate don't you think Malfoy has been kind of creepy lately?” the Gryffindor boys were all tucked into bed but Harry couldn't sleep and surprisingly Ron couldn't either. ”I..i don't know what you mean” Harry said and he heard a chuckle from Ron. ”He is following us around, haven't you notice that..next time i see him i would confront him about it. And after that saying that just bang bom Harry heard him snore. Harry went up from the bed, the room Sirius had shown him was an image that never would leave his mind and he wanted to be in that room now so badly for some reason…without Sirius this time. He was standing in front of room of requirement again and he tried to picture the room in front go him, he really did but it was harder now. And he couldn't get the thought of Sirius and Remus using this room for god knows how long out of his head and he didn't wanted to enter the room of requirement and seeing those two..”Your on to something Potter!” Harry spun around and there was Draco in his night clothes and he couldn't help but to blush. ”I..i don't know what you are talking about..i just went for a walk..couldn't sleep”. Draco got really close to him, really looking all intense straight into Harry's eyes ”I..will…get to the bottom of this” he said but all Harry heard was how he was begging for Harry to hurt him, to wipe him harder. And Harry could feel how the warmth in his stomach was spreading further down, Harry looked at Draco's lips and he imagine him saying the word daddy. ”Sod off Malfoy” was the only thing he could say before he had to rush to the bathroom to fix his situation.  
The following day he went up really early, he couldn't stop thinking of last night, the room but also the dream he had about the blond boy. When he walked trough the hallways he was kinda wishing Draco would have followed him but he couldn't see him anywhere. The room of requirement appeared and this time it wasn't hard picturing the room in front of him, he blushed looking down at his growing erection. Draco had followed Harry for the past week now and it was something in his gut that told him that the Gryffindor boy was up to something, so when he had followed Harry and when he saw that he was standing in front of the room of requirement he smirked cause his gut feeling was right. Draco was now standing right behind Harry and for some odd reason the raven boy hadn't notice. So when Harry went in to the room Draco could easily just slip in behind him. The room was a bit dark and Draco could hear how Harry's breaths was starting to get heavier. ”What the fuck are you up too…Potter!” Draco blurted out and after that everything happened kinda fast. When Draco woke up he wasn't standing up anymore, he was laying down, this is so ridicules he thought to himself and was about to get up but someone…or something was holding him down. And it wasn't just his hands that he couldn’t move, he couldn't move his legs either and for some reason he was getting cold. ”You cant get up…if i'm not helping you get up” Draco had to squint with his eyes cause the room was still a bit dark and he saw someone approach him…and it was…Harry. ”Potter what the fuck have you done…let me go right now….i swear that you will pay for this!” Harry was looking at Draco he saw how pissed he was but he also saw something else…fear. Harry chuckled ”You know i can help you..Harry bit his lip and walked closer to Draco, the view of the blond boy naked and exposed made Harry's cock grew bigger. ”But then i wouldn't be able to have some fun”Harry said and then pout. Draco's eyes went from squinting to wide open ”W..what do you…mean by that Potter?”. When Harry got closer to him he notice that room was getting brighter and it had become bright enough for Draco to see where he was..what was holding him down from getting down. ”P..Potter what is this place” Draco looked at Harry with a feeling of fear, anger, defeat but also lust and desperation. Draco shook his head as if the feeling that just went trough him would disappear in a snap. Harry smirked and started to stroke the blond on his bare chest ”Lets just say in this room i can let go of that frustration i get…whenever you are around” when they two boys looked at each other they couldn't help but to blush. Harry looked at Draco and he was trying so hard to not let his Malfoy mask crack and that made Harry determent…he was going to crack Draco Malfoy. ”I know you been watching me…” Harry was circling his finger around once of Draco's nipples, he saw Draco bit his lip and smoke his head. ”Just admit you are as obsessed with me..as i am with you!”Harry looked at Draco who was still trying his hardest not to let any emotion show. The raven boy smirked ”Your mind may try to decide me but your body is deceiving you” Harry pinched once of his nipples and without wanting it Draco let out a moan. ”S..stop..Potter” Draco's cheeks had started to get more pinker and Harry was pleased to see how he was beginning to grow. ”Stop..this..?” Harry was stroking the other nipple and as before he pinched it a bit, getting the same reaction from the blond boy. Draco closed his eyes hard, he didn't want to be here, he shook his head as if everything he had just experienced would be gone when he opened his eyes. But he couldn't deny how his body was reacting to Harry, and his body had craved this…for a very long time. When Draco opened his eyes all he could see was a pair of green emerald eyes…Harry's eyes. Draco could feel how the heat in his stomach was starting to spread a bit more south. The look Harry gave him showed that he also had felt it. ”My my Malfoy your body really does want me” when Draco smoke his head Harry started to grind his bare ass against it…feeling it grow bigger..”Admit it Malfoy..admit your body is craving my cock!” Draco continued to shake his head, fighting his hardest to not letting any moans leaving his mouth. Harry raised his eyebrows and with no hesitation at all he leaned forward and kissed the blond boy, it was a hungry kiss and the two boys was fighting for dominance. Harry was about to lose but when he grinned once again against Draco's cock he moaned and with that Harry could easily take back the control again.When Harry broke the kiss he saw a disappointed look on Draco's face and he leaned forward like he wanted the kiss to continue, but Harry moved back bit. ”What do you want…Malfoy” Harry smirked and he could see the desperation in Draco's eyes. ”Y…you…i want you..Potter!”. Draco watered his lips, looking Harry up and down and he couldn't lie anymore…he wanted Harry on him, all flustered, moaning..he wanted to be used by the raven boy. Harry leaned forward again, his lips was just millimeters away from Draco's lips.. ”That's good to know Malfoy…that's good to know”Harry went up and was walking towards the door, he turned around looking at the blond gorgeous boy, ”I expect you to be here when i come back” before he left he let out his wand, made a spell and the ropes on Draco's arms and legs was untied


	16. Chapter 16

Draco was laying on the bed battling the decision leaving or obeying, ”Screw Potter” he said and walk towards the door and collided with Harry once the blond boy had opened the door. Harry gave him a look and with a flick with his wand Draco was back on the bed. ”My my Draco..always so stubborn…but i can work with that”. Harry walked over to where the magical wipes were, ”this might teach him a thing or two” he said to himself while grabbing the biggest one. He could see that Draco was pissed but the spell Harry had used was forcing the blond boy to the bed. Harry licked his lips seeing how Draco despite his effort was getting a hard one. Harry tilted his head while squeezing the wipe in his hand. ”You love being exposed don't you??” Harry walked closer to Draco and made the wipe stroke his body, he could feel Draco shiver. ”N..no” Draco said but Harry could hear how his voice was unsteady. ”Don't lie to me Draco…” Harry nailed his eyes on Draco and again Draco said no with a bit more control in his voice. Harry frown ”I told you don't lie to me” he made three fast wipes along the blond boys body and with in seconds three big marks was appearing on the pale skin. Draco screamed and wanted to get away but Harry climbed on top of him pinning his arms down, damn this boy was strong he thought. Harry felt powerless, the spell was getting unless because Draco pushed him away and was about to leave the bed when in happened. The marks on his body was starting to burn, Draco felt like his skin was going to be teared apart, he was hunching over the bed waiting for the burning feeling to pass but it was only getting worse. ”P…Potter…what..d..did you do?” Harry went up and starting to kiss Draco's back ”This was all you..you stubborn little git” Harry felt Draco tense up but before he tried anything the burning feeling was back and Draco grabbed the bed sheets so hard his knuckles went white. ”Help me..” Draco said with tears in his eyes and Harry smirked, ”Help you with what..?” Draco looked at Harry with an expression on pain, sadness and anger. ”With the burning feeling” Harry walked behind Draco made him turn again, spread his legs. Draco eyes went wide and he closed his legs immediately with led let to the burning feeling to get even worse. ”You want the burning feeling to go away or not?” Harry shouted at Draco who obeyed and spread his legs again. Harry purred ”That's my good toy” with his finger Harry warmed Draco up and he could hear the blond boy letting out a small moan. ”You like this don't you..?” when Draco didn't answer Harry pushed two more fingers in and Draco's moans turned into screams. ”Y..yes..i..i do love it..Potter..m…more please!”. Harry took out his fingers and dig them into Draco's hair and pulled on it. ”You need to beg better than that if you want me” Harry could feel Draco's breaths getting heavier, his pale cheeks was getting pinker and his cock was ready for any kind of treatment. ”Please…please H..harry..use me..hurt me…make everyone know what you did to me…” Harry heard the desperation in his voice but he was curious if he could break him down even more. Harry started to stroke his cock at Draco's entrance making Draco moan a bit more loudly. ”You want mine inside of you.., ”Yeess” Draco said while breathing out. Harry smirked ”Do you really deserve it..??. Harry heard Draco gasp ”Please…i'm..i'm sorry about before…m..my body needs you…i need you!” Harry chuckled and pushed his cock in. ”Harry!” Draco screamed when the raven boy entered him, Harry started to thrust finally he is doing what he wanted to do since third year. ”Mmm yeah who is the boss of you” Harry moaned while going faster and deeper every time he went in. ”Y..you…are..” Draco moaned and tried his best holding on the bed sheets, with every thrust Harry got deeper and every time he went inside Draco screamed a little bit louder. Draco bit his lip and he wasn't himself when he told Harry to wipe him again, but he wanted Harry to punish him, he wanted to feel the anger the raven boy must had kept inside of him after all those years of him bullying him. Harry smirked when he grabbed the wipe again making big marks on the back of the blond boy…”Yeess…H..Harry..more..”Draco moaned and every wipe hit made him a little bit closer to realize. Harry had dropped the wipe and instead was holding Draco's hips, he was speeding up so much that he could feel his balls smashing against Draco;s bare skin every time he went in and out and in again. When Harry hit Draco's prostate the blond boy couldn't take it anymore and he came over the sheets. Draco shut his eyes and was still breathing pretty heavy….he could feel Harry still thrusting but it wasn't as rhythmic as before, the raven boy was close. ”F…from now on…Draco you have to mmmm be ready for me….when i say..ngggggnhh…time and place. And with that Harry realized inside of Draco. Harry fell on top of him, breathing as heavy as the blond boy. ”I..i promise….Harry..whatever you s..say.”. Harry went up and started to dress himself. ”I'm thinking this would lead to something good”. And with that Harry left Draco alone, messy,sweaty yet more satisfied that he ever been before


	17. Chapter 17

After Harry finally won the battle of the dominance, it got really easy to control the blonde boy. But of course Draco would sometimes get out of control and insult his friends and family again or call him scarhead or whatever but Harry didn’t have to do anything about it at all, because the marks were doing a remarkable job keeping Draco Harry’s bitch all the time. Not that the blonde boy didn’t have any fun. Sometimes Harry would wonder if Draco was disobeying intentionally to get punished. He would every time cum crying out Harry’s name during sex and he always want them to stay on bed little longer and every time when Harry leaves he whines. Sometimes they spend the whole night together and Draco sleeps in Harry’s arm and Harry would stare at him and stroke his hair and realize how much he loves him.  
At first they only had sex and nothing else, not that the sex wasn’t good but Harry wanted more and he knew Draco wanted something too because sometimes he would come to Harry and try to say something but he won’t and only smiles. Harry thought at first maybe it was because of the marks that he would’t say anything but something in Draco eyes made him wonder if there’s something more than that. If Draco wants something more than that. 

Dear Sirius  
I’m writing to you to let you know that the room did its job and Draco is under my control but I’m beginning to think that he likes me now. I mean I sometimes catch him staring at me not with the look he used to have and he always tries to hug me and kiss me when we’re- you know. Sometimes he does things intentionally to make me punish him. And he enjoys everything just as I do or even more. He sits next to me in classes and tries to give me some blowjobs during the lessons- god this is hard to write-  
Anyway I think I want more Sirius, not that the sex isn’t ok, it’s perfect! I don’t think I would ever be able to do that with anyone else. But isn’t that a sign for us to have more?  
Do you think it’s a good idea to ask him on date? It’s really weird, I thought people go first on date and then have sex. Anyway i don’t know if anyone is ready to see us as couples and no I haven’t told Ron and Hermione about myself and Draco before you ask! But I’m going to tell them before I ask Draco to be in relationship with me  
I’m not forgetting about you, I know you can’t write to me the important things but I hope you’re doing good and safe. I can’t wait to see you again, you have to tell me everything.   
And one thing else about Draco, i think he’s hiding a secret. I think his family has some plans for him and Snape is involved as well. I heard them the other day. I heard Snape talking about some unbreakable vow but I couldn’t hear very well! What is that anyway?  
I tried to talk to Dumbledore about it but he seems not to care.  
Besides there’s something else that made my mind busy these days. I didn’t want to tell you anything about it but Hermione is driving me mad and making me ask you if you know anything about the half blood prince?  
Your Harry  
p.s. have you heard anything from Remus? Is he back?

“Hermione, Ron, we need to talk” said Harry after everyone was gone to their beds  
“What is it about Harry?” Hermione asked and sat beside him  
“I don’t know how to say it” Harry sighed after a minute “Ok here it comes..... poof...”  
“mate we’ve been sitting here for 5 minutes” Ron murmured and Hermione glared at him  
“I’m sorry it’s just hard to say it loud”  
“So do it quick like when you...”  
“I know I know alright” Harry took a long breath “I h-have feelings f-for ......” Harry closed his eyes “it’s about me being gay and I never thanked you guys for supporting me and I wanted you to know how much it means to me but you guys.... you’ve been asking how I realized it..... or if there’s anyone who I ... you know... and there is someone and... I don’t know what you’d think of it ... or I do .... I seriously don’t know... it can be bad or very bad but I don’t think you guys would be ok with it and you are my best friends and I don’t want to lose you and I might...”  
“dude you will never lose us!” said Ron offended but before he could say anything else Hermione interrupted him  
“Oh my god it’s Draco isn’t it?”  
“Bloody hell Hermione what are you talking about it?!!!”  
“Ron you must be an idiot not recognizing how your best friend has been these days” Hermione rolled her eyes  
“But it’s Mal....”  
“It’s true” Harry finally managed to say “And I think I might ask him out” Harry couldn’t read his friends’ mind. Of course they weren’t happy but they weren’t glaring at him as well. They’re just shocked, Harry thought.  
“Asking Malfoy out? Are you insane?” Ron finally spoke “What makes you think he would....”  
“Because we’ve been together these days Ron”  
“WHAT?” they both yelled  
“I’m going to bed now”  
“HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU STAY HERE” Hermione yelled when Harry was going up   
“It’s qudditch training tomorrow Hermione I better go sleep”  
So Harry left the both of them in shock with opened mouth.

Harry didn’t see his friends the day after. He and ron didn’t talk at the training and after that he had a great night with Draco. They didn’t talk yet. Harry was waiting for Sirius’ letter.

Dear Harry  
I have to ask you to be more careful with writing stuff in letters. I talked with Dumbledore about that thing with Snape. He still insists that he trusts him completely and I’m afraid there isn’t so much we can do about it. I don’t know what they have in their mind but I do assume there’s something they’re not telling us. And I’m not all happy about it but if Dumbledore won’t say why he trusts him, he can’t expect me to do that as well. Anyway Remus says I should trust Dumbledore if I can’t trust Snape and I’m not sure if I can do that but there isn’t anything else I could do.  
No Remus isn’t home and nor am I. I was worried so Padfoot had to check on Remus and it’s really dangerous for him to write now so he asks not to write him anything ok? Don’t worry he’s fine, he had to be sure that Remus is fine. And he’s not at all in trouble right now. I have to ask you not to tell anybody about it.  
About that other thing with half blood princess I really have no idea who the hell that guy is, I’ll ask Moony but I doubt he knows it.  
Now about that blonde guy I have to say I was confused why you haven’t done that already. It isn’t something to ask me it’s something you should tell for yourself. And yes Harry when I said you might be the one who can save the boy from the dark side I meant it by relationship! Not sex.  
And when you guys got together, things might get hard for him with his family. You’re going to live with me this year and I don’t think it’s any harm if the boy wants to come here as well. I might hate his family and he might hate us but I know how it is when you get disowned and if that happened, make sure you’ll be there

Sirius   
p.s. I assume you’ve told your secret to Ron and Hermione by now so I hope they’re ok with it


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was on his way to find Draco when both Ron and Hermione appeared in front of him out of no where  
“Oh....” Harry muttered  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Hermione glared at him “You’ve been avoiding us ever since you told us...” she paused, took a breath and said calmly “ever since you told us about Malfoy”  
“I... er.... I thought....”  
“well bloody hell mate you just don’t tell that to your friends and disappear”  
“I..... ouch” Hermione punched him  
“Do you think just because you confessed to your friends about a crush which was obvious ....”  
“Obvious?” Harry interrupted him  
“well yeah obvious that you were obsessed with him” she smiled “and more obvious that he was obsessed with you too ever since the first year”  
“He was?”  
“well duh!” Ron laughed  
“wait you guys are not angry?”  
“well we are angry that it took you so long to tell us” Hermione smiled  
“em Pot- Harry can we talk?” Draco was standing in front of an empty class  
“sure” he looked at his friends and smiled when Ron winked at him  
“I wa...”  
“Before you start I have something to tell you as well” Harry came in and closed the door  
“y-yes?” he asked  
“Would you....” Harry was nervous why was this so hard to say “I was wondering if you’d like to” he coughed “if you liketogooutwithme”   
Draco definitely figured what he just said although he said that so fast. Harry wasn’t at all pleased with other boy’s reaction, his face was white  
“You and me?” he asked but Harry knew it wasn’t a question but more like a surprise “You Harry Potter and me?”  
“well yes, if you want to”  
“I- I’d l-love that” for a moment Harry thought he saw some tears in his eyes when he moved toward and pressed their lips together. Harry hold him and started to suck Draco’s bottom lip letting the blonde boy moan.  
“Listen” said Harry holding the other boy’s face in his hands “whatever happens you don’t give up on us you hear me?”  
Draco looked at him worried “how about my family?”  
“Screw them screw anyone that would want to break us apart”  
“my mom... after my dad got in prison she got alone.... I can’t leave her”  
“You won’t I would never ask you that... but you cannot let them decide for you ... you should be the one who chooses who you want to be with”  
“don’t you understand? I don’t have any choice”  
“Yes you do”  
“It’s easy for you to say your family was...”  
“Sirius was in your family, he is your mother’s cousins, and he chose to be different and so did Andromeda ... your aunt... and Sirius’ uncle! ..... all of them chose the right ....”  
“Non of them were slytherins!”  
“Who cares!” Harry almost yelled “listen” he calmed down “I know you’re afraid.... I know how complicated your family is but Draco-“ Harry hold his hands “it’s up to you who you want to be... and if your family loves you enough they would let you be happy and would support you and if not-“ Harry took a deep breath “Sirius said you can spend the summer with us”  
“What? He knows? Why would he ever said that?”  
“I guess he knows what you’re dealing with” Harry smiled   
“Harry there is something else.....” Draco got interrupted when the door got opened.  
“Mr Potter, professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office” Mcgonagall said and Harry went out with her, smiling at Draco although the other boy seemed scared  
Sirius was there as well, he and Dumbledore were both waiting for him  
“Sirius what are you doing here? I thought you were with...” Harry stopped talking when Sirius glared at him and remembered that this was a secret “Is everybody alright?”   
“Yeah don’t worry” Sirius smiled “Remus is back by the way”  
“oh that’s great so why are you here?”  
“I told him he should come Harry, because we are going tonight” Dumbledore said  
“tonight?” Harry asked. They had planned to find the horcruxes  
“yes and if you now hold my hand”  
“Sir I thought we can’t do a apparition in Hogwarts”  
“being Dumbledore has its own benefits” Sirius winked


	19. Chapter 19

“don’t you understand? I have to do this”  
They realized something was wrong as soon as they come back so Sirius went to collect the other members and bring them there. He also took the horcrux with him.  
Everything was happening so fast he couldn’t believe his eyes. Malfoy was pointing his wand to Dumbledore. Harry was steel “p-please Draco don’t” he whispered but it was Snape who finally did it. Draco was putting aside his wand but Snape killed him. All Harry could feel was anger and now he was going out with Draco.  
Everyone were fighting when he got out, his friends, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys,Mcgonagall, Tonks, Neville, Luna,...  
Harry didn’t stop running after Snape and Draco. He saw Sirius running after him and Remus following Sirius after that  
“What are you doing Sirius we have to help the others” he heard Remus  
“HARRY” Sirius yelled   
“It was him!” Harry screamed “SEctom SEMPRA”  
Snape waved his wand, Harry was shocked that Snape knew the spell  
“How dare you use my own spell against me?”  
“How dare you pointing my godson with your wand?” Sirius was now standing next to Harry  
“Back off Black you really don’t know what’s going on here”  
“TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU LOOK AT THE MAN WHO TRUSTED YOU IN THE EYES AND KILL HIM?” Harry never thought he could scream any louder “H-He killed Dumbledore”  
Harry never saw both Sirius and Remus that horrified . their faces white, their eyes full of anger.  
“Harry go get the boy and take him somewhere else Sirius and I will take it from here” Remus whispered. If anyone was more frightened than others it was Draco, he was shaking.  
Snape really didn’t want to let go of Draco but Sirius and Remus were against him and he had no chance  
Harry hold Draco’s hand and they stood somewhere far from them but they still were able to see  
Snape was good at dueling, Harry knew that but there was no way he could manage to fight both of them because they were also one of the bests so Harry really didn’t have to worry. He hopped they would kill him, he once made a mistake and didn’t let them kill wormtail and thanks to him Voldemort was back, so there was no way he would stop them killing Snape this time. Snape was just defensing, Sirius and Remus didn’t give him time to attack. And soon Snape gave up fighting and flew out as soon as he could.  
“COWARD!” Harry heard Sirius yelling  
“H-harry” Draco whispered  
“Shut up”  
“I was going to tell...”  
“I said shut up”  
“come on we have to go back” Remus said. Harry saw Sirius, he was still angry  
“They told you to do it didn’t they?” Sirius asked Draco but he didn’t dare to answer  
“Come on” Remus hold Sirius and they walked away “We’ll talk later, now it’s not the time”  
Harry was going to walk after them when Draco stopped him  
“Don’t please... I can’t” he started to cry “I’m sorry” Sirius and Remus both stopped and looked back   
“I had no choice-e h-he threat u-us, he s-said my father was guilty because of what happened last year, he said we have to be punished, he said he would kill us all, u-unless I....”  
“unless you kill him” Sirius finished him  
“god” Remus sighed  
“H-harry I never meant to betray you, I was going to tell you when Mcgonagall came in”  
“and before that?” Harry yelled  
“H-harry” Sirius tried to stop him  
“B-before that? Didn’t we have enough time for you to tell me that?” Harry couldn’t control his anger  
“I’m s-sorry” tears were now coming out from Draco’s eyes “I-I w-was a-afraid” Draco hold Harry’s sleeve  
“Harry may I have a word with Draco?” Sirius asked  
Harry nodded and left with Remus  
“It’s not your fault” Sirius sat beside him  
“I-It w-was.... I-I ruined everything” Draco was too ashamed to look at Sirius. He buried his face in his hand.  
“You didn’t have any choice”  
“and now Harry hates me”  
“nah he doesn’t” Sirius said softly and Draco looked at him  
“Don’t tell him that I told you, but he really loves you”  
“L-Loves m-me?”   
“Of course he does, he’s just angry now because we kinda lost our biggest hope”  
“Dumbledore was also my biggest hope” Draco was still crying like he needed to cry all the time in his life and couldn’t and now it just exploded  
“There there” Sirius moved close to him and put an arm around the boy   
Draco buried his face in his shoulders, he had no idea why it made him feel good and safe. It was just like a hug a father should do   
“I thought Dumbledore was enough smart to find out I thought maybe he would help us”  
“Who knows what was going on in old man’s head, maybe he did know, but that doesn’t matter right now does it?” Sirius smiled “Now you’re safe and so is your mother. You know I always felt there was some good in Narcissa, that she isn’t like Bellatrix and she could’ve been more like Andromeda and you Draco, you’re the one who made that happen. Your love gave your mother something that our family could never have. But now she belongs to Voldemort because she made a wrong choice, and I still hope she would make the right decision someday” Sirius looked at Draco “the same choice has been given to you right now”  
“w-what?”  
“my offer for you to come and live with us is still open” Sirius smiled “you need to be far away from the dark side and now that your mother’s safe you don’t have to be worry besides, you have to make things up for Harry” he winked and made Draco blush “so what do you say”  
“I-I would l-love that” Draco smiled

“What was that all about?” Remus asked “You know he couldn’t do anything else, right?”  
“He could’ve told me” Harry said  
“And what next, how would that help him?”  
“I- I don’t know but”  
“But you’re angry and I get it, you’re right to be angry but not at him”  
“why are you defending him?”  
“I’m not defending him, I’m protecting you from your anger. I don’t want you to lose something just because of a stupid anger”  
“Lose something? What do you mean?”  
“You know Sirius told me about you and him, right?”  
“Whaa- he told you? Couldn’t he keep it a damn secret?”  
“Not from me, he promised he would never do that again”  
“emm... areyouokwithit?”  
“of course” Remus laughed “Besides I’d have figured it out any way once he comes and lives with us”  
“right”  
“hey” Remus stopped in front of door before they get in and face the others “what would have you done if you had a chance to safe your parents. If Voldemort had threat you, wouldn’t you do the same?”  
Harry’s stomach began to twist “I would have done anything”  
“yes exactly, and so would Sirius and so would I” Remus smiled “so of you ask me I think it was even brave of him to try to tell you that, don’t you think?”  
Harry nodded   
“Does that nod mean you’re not going to be mad at him?”  
“I’m always mad at him”   
Remus laughed at that  
“But yes I won’t be mad at him for what happened tonight”  
Remus smiled at him before opening the door of hospital wing.  
After that there was not much to do but hugging and comforting and explaining


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last part :)

Dinner was ready when Draco and Harry arrived home. There were only four of them that night. At first they sat quietly and only ate.  
“Wow I never thought any of you be so good at cooking”  
“It’s awful isn’t it?” Remus laughed, Harry and Draco couldn’t hide their impression , they both nodded and stopped eating  
“Come on it’s not that bad!” Sirius said   
“Not bad? I can’t believe you made us eat this thing”  
“wait... Sirius cooked?” Harry raised an eyebrow  
“Of course” Remus answered “Honestly I would have done it worse” he looked at Sirius “I told you we should have ordered pizza, I think I’m gonna do it now”  
“Hey what about my food?” Sirius glared at him  
“You can have that all for yourself darling” suddenly they both stopped shocked. It took Harry awhile to understand why  
“ah don’t worry we’ve been known it for awhile” Harry said  
“w-what?” Sirius asked, Harry never saw Remus blushing like this “Seriously it’s ok!” Harry smiled “Hermione figured it out”  
“of course she did” Remus said and went to call and order  
“oh we’ve got a telephone by the way” Sirius said “Arthur wouldn’t stop talking about it” Sirius smiled  
“How long?”   
“How long what?” Harry asked  
“How long have you known about me and Remus?”  
“oh really long ever since I told Ron and Hermione about myself!”  
“did you tell them about us too?” Draco asked   
“Of course I did” Harry smiled at him  
“Are they.....”  
“Totally okay with it” Harry said and Sirius winked at him  
“So I guess we have to get rid of this things” Remus came back and pointed at table “honestly we would starve without Molly” Remus said “Would you help me get these things in the kitchen Sirius?”  
“We’re bloody wizar....” Sirius stopped talking when he saw how Remus was looking at him with his ‘we need to talk’ face “I—sure”  
Draco was going to stand up and help “no no you guys sit, Remus and I take care of the things”  
“How long does he know about us?” Remus asked him when they walked in the kitchen  
“Long enough.... relax he’s ok with it”  
“Is he? I mean is he okay with his godfather making love with his ex-professor who is also a bloody werewolf?”  
“First of all yes” He moved toward and pushed Remus to the wall and started to kiss him “Second of all you’re more than an ex-professor for him” he kissed him again “ and third of all you’re not a “bloody” werewolf, you’re just a sweet werewolf”  
“Oh shut up” Remus laughed and Sirius kissed him again   
“you just have a furry little problem” they both smiled after Sirius’ last word   
“guys pizza is here” Harry called them   
They all sat eating again but this time they were all pleased  
“Feeling comfortable here, are you?” Sirius asked Draco  
“Yes Mr Black...”  
“Call me Sirius, I hate to be called Black”  
“S-Sirius thanks for everything” Draco smiled “you too professor” He looked at Remus wondering why Sirius was laughing for what he just said  
“Ignore him, he won’t stop laughing every time someone would call me professor, call me Remus please”   
“Well who would have thought that a MARAUDER would become a professor?” Sirius said drinking his cola  
“A Marauder?” Draco asked  
“Oh you don’t know the most famous trouble makers Hogwarts has ever seen?.... besides the weasley twins?”  
“um no?!” Draco looked at Harry and Harry winked at him  
“Oh but you really should hear their story”  
“Sirius you don’t have to...” Remus said but Sirius started it anyway  
“It started in 1971 when the four glorious Marauders attended Hogwarts........”

And so Sirius Black started to tell the story of his life. Remus Lupin slept on Sirius’ shoulders when he started talking about their second year. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy followed their story with excitement and when they finally went to their room, Harry slept immediately, Draco hugged him and listened to Harry’s breath. He was happy to be there.


End file.
